With Friends Like These
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Life ain't easy when you're in high school. Especially if half the time you're out saving the world. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and new exchange student Thor Odinson are pulled together when their teacher assigns them a science project. And that's only the beginning. StevexNat, TonyxPepper, ThorxJane, BrucexBetty, LokixDarcy, ClintxBobbi
1. The New Student

**It's about time I contribute to the Avengers fandom :)**

**I've seen a lot of "Avengers High School" stuff, so I figured I should make my own. And since they are gonna be portrayed as teenagers, their personalities are...slightly...different. ;D I think I'm gonna have fun with this.**

**And just to letcha know, this file is saved under the name of '_Avengers High or...something'_**_._

**Read, review, and enjoy. X3**

* * *

Steve Rogers entered Manhattan High with the usual first day jitters. Well, it wasn't his first day period, but his first day back as a junior.

And also the first day back as a genetically inhanced super human.

Since he was only sixteen, he could easily say that puberty had finally finished its work on him.

"Mr. Rogers!"

Steve turned around, "Oh, hey, Principal Coulson," he replied politely. Principal Coulson approached the teen with his hand on another student's shoulder; Steve had never seen him before. He was very tall, with shoulder length blonde hair, and slightly buffer than Steve.

"This is Thor Odinson, exchange student from Australia," said Principal Coulson. "Thor, meet your escort for the day-Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you," Steve said, extending a hand.

Thor smiled-which was a big and friendly smile-and shook it. "Likewise, my new friend."

Steve smiled back, flexing his hand a little. Thor had quite a grip there.

"Since you two have similar schedules, I figured it would be good for you to show Thor around," Principal Coulson said. "Have a nice first day, gentlemen."

He headed back to his office, leaving the two teens to turn around and walk down the hallway.

"So, Thor," Steve said, "how long have you been in town?"

"I just moved here," Thor replied. "Not long..." He looked at the piece of paper in his hand and asked, "What do these numbers mean?"

Steve, seeing that Thor looked honestly confused and figured he must've been homeschooled, patiently explained, "That's your locker number and locker combination."

Thor blinked. "My what?"

"Locker. See? Your's is right next to mine." Steve approached the lockers, Thor trailing behind. "A locker is a place where you put your school stuff between classes. It has a locker combination so other people won't get in it."

"Oh I see!" Thor boomed in understanding. "How do I decode it?"

Steve grinned and showed him by demonstrating with his own locker. Thor was a fast learner, but held back on his great strength, oblivious to Steve.

"Do you have your school supplies?"

Thor took off his backpack, pulling back the zippers for Steve to see his binder, folders, a notebook, pencils, and paper. "This will be enough, yes?"

"Relax, it's only the first day of school. You'll get your necessities as time goes." Steve now took out a binder and notebook, and Thor copied his movements.

"Oh. That is explainable."

Thor noticed a lot of students walking, talking, and laughing in groups. The sight made him miss his friends back home.

"Steve?"

"Mm?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but...don't you have any friends?"

Steve shrugged. "Eh...not really. I kinda like it that way."

"This is unacceptable! My new friend will not be alone! I won't allow it!" He pulled Steve to his side, crushing him unintentionally. "I will stick by your side."

"Great! Now...canyouletgoofme?"

"My sincerest apologies!"

* * *

After the school assembly, Steve and Thor went to their first three classes together. The morning was overall smooth sailing, Thor amusing Steve with his obliviousness. Like he had expected, Steve had been approached by numerous girls who didn't give him the time of day last year.

Their Science class was probably the highlight of the day.

Students piled in the lab with their usual loud chatter. Steve and Thor found their seats, absentmindedly watching each student come in.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies!" said a cocky voice, and Steve inwardly groaned as Tony Stark, the richest kid in Manhattan High as well as the jerk and player, sauntered in the classroom with girls at his flanks. "There's enough of me to go around!"

"Who is that lad?" Thor asked.

"Tony Stark," Steve replied, masking the venom in his voice.

"Is he your enemy?"

Steve shrugged. "Not exactly. Just sometimes, we don't see eye to eye."

"I don't know, he looks about your height..."

Tony, finally getting his space, walked down the aisle but paused and smiled at a strawberry blonde he knew more personally. "Hey, Pepper."

Pepper Potts nodded back, blushing by the slightest. "Hey, Tony."

"This seat taken?"

Pepper shook her head and he sat down in a laidback position.

The next to walk in was a shy looking guy with glasses. He met no one's eyes as he sat down in the very front of the class.

"Who is that?" Thor asked.

"Bruce Banner," said Steve. "Even though he's shy and quiet, he's really smart. Nice too."

"He is your friend?"

"Sort of."

A brunette guy walked in, having a sporty build but an expressionless look on his face. When a few people said hi to him, he gave a little smile and returned the greetings.

"Who is that?" Thor questioned.

"Clint Barton. He's the best in the archery club."

And, almost right behind Clint, was a girl that made Steve sit up a little straighter. She had long red hair, which was curly today, green eyes, and had a physique that was very attractive but she didn't "show it off" like the majority of the girls did.

"Who is that?" Thor asked, this time with a grin. "Is she your significant other?"

"W-What? N-No!" Steve blushed in embarrassment. "She's just a fr-...an acquaintance. Her name's Natasha Romanoff.

"Nat, wait up!" another female said as she briskly walked in to catch up with her friend. She had brown hair and matching eyes.

Thor quickly tapped Steve's shoulder repeatedly to the point where Steve felt like he dislocated it. "Steve! SteveSteveSteve...who is that beautiful creature talking with your lady friend?"

"Jane Foster," Steve said, rubbing his arm. The two girls conversed, not as loud as the other females, and sat on the other side of Pepper.

"This Jane is...exquisite." Thor smiled.

"That's nice, buddy. But piece of advice-don't tell her that."

Their teacher, Mr. Iglesias, walked in the room; he was the type that wore a dress shirt and slacks on Mondays-Thursdays, then casual on Fridays. He was of Hispanic decent and girls found him very attractive.

As soon as he entered, the class grew quiet. He smiled and greeted the class, introduced himself, and took roll call.

"What's a first day without a project?" Mr. Iglesias said, causing the class to groan. "Aww, c'mon, I'm nice enough to put you all in groups!" He chuckled. "_And_ to let you have a topic of your choosing. School appropriate," he added while pointing to the snickering football players. "Projects will be due September 26-see? A month and a week from today. You got all the time you need." He grabbed his clipboard, leaning back on his desk, and began calling out names for groups of six.

"And last, but not least, Steve Rogers," Steve sat up straight, "you will be working with Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson. I will give you all ten minutes to get together with your groups and discuss ideas. This starts now."


	2. New Friendships

**Hey guys! Thanks for the kind feedback :) Enjoy the next chapter. Yay for more interactions!**

* * *

Steve took a deep breath as chairs began to shuffle while Thor had a smile on his face still. Bruce was the first to arrive at their table, sitting down on the other side of Thor, who greeted him enthusiastically. Tony came next, followed by Natasha and Clint.

"'Sup, Bruce," said Tony. He was actually pretty good friends with the calm and collected geek.

"Hi, Tony," Bruce said.

While Clint remained standing, Natasha grabbed a nearby seat and pulled it along with her, then sat across from Steve and Thor.

Natasha locked eyes with Steve as she sat down, and he broke it first to look at Tony, who now had his hands on the table; Steve played with his fingers, silently hoping that his heartbeat would slow down. He didn't know if it was Natasha, or the fact that he was surrounded by people he barely spoke to.

"Alright, here's the game plan. I personally don't play well with others, but for the sake of all of us getting a good grade, I say we meet after school at my house. We can all share campfire stories then," said Tony.

"Agreed, but I think it is better for us to get to know one another. I'll go first!" said Thor. "I am Thor, and I have never been to a public school before. But my friend, Steve, has showed me around and has given me his hospitality!" He patted Steve on the shoulder, nearly making the smaller blonde's head bash on the table. "He is in need of friends and-"

"Okay, Thor, I think they get it!" Steve said in embarrassment while Tony and Clint chuckled.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Tony asked.

"Afraid not," said Thor.

"Eh, you got spirit. I like you." Tony nodded at Steve. "Been working out, Wimpydip?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname, and for once he didn't care.

"What? Even Red over there is eyeing you like a piece of meat. Like what you see?"

Natasha almost jumped._ Oh God...I **was** staring. How embarrassing. No, wait. Everybody's looking at me! Just play it cool, Nat. They're all boys...Boys are idiots. _She crossed her arms and replied snarkly, "Kiss my ass, Stark."

"Ooh, gladly." Tony snickered.

"If I may," Thor said. "Miss, why did you tell Tony to kiss your-?"

"-It's a figure of speech," Natasha and Bruce said at the same time.

"Oh! That makes sense. I suppose..." Thor's confusion cleared out as he clapped and said, "I have an idea! Steve, are we not going to the feasting period next?" Steve nodded. "Then it's settled! We will all feast together!"

From either the tone of his voice or the fact that they all felt a little intimidated by the tall transfer, everyone but Steve nodded and said their 'ok's.

* * *

Steve gripped his tray as he followed his new group of-were they friends now, or...?-over to Tony's lunch table. Steve was surprised to see Tony brush off any girl who approached him.

The six sat down, the breeze blowing through their hair.

"What, no girls today?" Steve asked.

Tony gave him that cocky smile of his. "Eh, you guys actually have some sense. These girls only want me for my money and my-" he ran his hand through his perfect hair-"_dashing_ good looks." Steve rolled his eyes. "No one really knows who I really am. Ya know, except for Rhodey and Pepper."

Thor grasped Tony's shoulder and said, "Fear not, my friend! I wish to know you for what is on the inside!"

Tony snickered, "Thanks, Big Guy."

"Tony!"

Tony groaned at that voice. "Yes, dear?" he said as Pepper walked up to their table, followed by Jane and her best friend, Darcy-who had dark curly brown hair and glasses.

Pepper gave him a look, lifting up his backpack. "You forgot something. Again."

Tony smiled. "Um...I got sidetracked?" he gestured towards the five people around him.

"I see that," said Pepper, tossing his backpack to him.

Tony caught it, winking at her. "Thanks, Pep."

Pepper crossed her arms stubbornly. "Just...d-don't expect me to pick up after you all the time."

"Aw, you know you love me."

"Whatever, Tony."

"OMG!" Darcy whispered loudly to Jane. "You are so right! He _is_ cute!"

"Darcy!" Jane protested, blushing when she and Thor's eyes met. "Please ignore everything she says, um...um...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Thor. Thor Odinson." Thor extended a hand. "And you are?"

"Jane Foster." She shook it, and had to step forward with a little, "Oh!" as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane of Fosters," Thor said, letting her hand go.

Darcy gasped. "He is so...so...! UGH! Dude, Thor, whoever you are!-do you know anyone like you? Like a brother? Cousin? Brother of a cousin's cousin once removed?" she asked eagerly while beaming.

Thor chuckled, "You humor me. I do have a younger brother, who goes by Loki." He suddenly frowned. "We are...very different."

"Oooh, I get it. Good brother, bad brother kind of vibe, huh?"

"Correct."

"I like it."

"Oh my God, c'mon," Jane said, pulling Darcy away, and Pepper followed.

"Awwh, first day here and you already have a way with the ladies," Tony smirked. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Thor laughed, took a handfull of fries, then threw them up in the air. He opened his mouth, catching them one by one.

He was received with applause.

Steve's elbow was gently nudged, along with a soft, "Hey." He turned his head and was greeted with a pair of green orbs.

"What happened to you?" Natasha continued, gesturing towards his body.

"I, um...decided that I didn't want to be pushed around anymore," Steve said, which was true. "And I wanted to feel better about myself." Also true. He was an orphan, early adoptive guardians neglected him but he still had hope and spirit left in him; when he was twelve, he was finally adopted by a nice woman, which led to his huge respect and adoration for women.

Natasha picked up her apple, letting it roll around in her cupped hands. "That's good."

"Thanks." Steve racked his brain. _C'mon, say something. Anything. _"How, uh...how was your summer?"

There was a hint of a smile. "It was okay. I'm actually glad to be back."

"Really? Why?"

Her eyes twinkled. "I have my reasons. What about you?"

He blushed lightly. "You'll laugh..."

Natasha turned her body to face him. "Try me," she suggested.

Steve sighed and did the same. "This is going to sound embarrassing but...since I don't have any friends, I spent the majority of the summer studying the World Wars..."

"Really?"

She didn't sound like she was judging him. She sounded...interested. "Yeah. I find that period of time fascinating."

"Is History your favorite subject?"

Steve nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah." He couldn't help but ask, "What's yours?"

Natasha nibbled her apple and admitted after swallowing, "Same."

His smile widened.

"The majority of my family is Russian, so..."

"I see. Russia did play their part in the World Wars."

Natasha smirked in amusement. "Enlighten me, Rogers."

* * *

"Where are you going, Rogers?" Tony called out.

"I'm walking home?" Steve said, seeing him with Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor in the parking lot.

A limo pulled up.

"You might wanna rethink your decision," Tony grinned. Natasha made a small waving motion.

That had Steve walking briskly over. Tony got in first, then Bruce, then an awkward Thor, then Clint, and Steve let Natasha go before climbing in himself.

Tony poked his head out of the window and yelled, "Hey, Pepper! You need a ride?"

"I'm fine! I have a ride!" Pepper called back.

"You sure?"

"Yes! But thank you though!"

"No problem!" Tony put his finger on his chin, thinking briefly before adding, "Text me later?"

"...Sure!"

Tony grinned before leaning back in the limo. "Alright, ready when you are, Walt!"

The limo driver sighed. "As you wish, Mr. Stark."

As the long vehicle started moving, Tony rested his arms on the back of the seats. "So you like?"

"Love!" Thor clapped. "We do not have these vehicles from where I am from. May I ask what they are called?"

"Limos," said Tony with a cocked brow.

"Amazing, that is!" Thor shifted. "So, Clint, Steve informs me that your strength is in archery?"

Clint nodded and smiled. "Don't mean to _brag_, but..." He flexed his arms, and Natasha playfully slapped his bicep. "I got awesome aim," he said anyway.

"Yeah but I'm more flexible," Natasha said smugly.

"No guy wants to prance around doing splits and shit, Nat. Unless you're gay."

As the two close friends began bickering back and forth, Steve was lightly blushing from the redhead's statement.

Tony caught this and winked.


	3. Tony's Soft Spot

**Guess who's back with another chapter? :)**

**P.S. Yours truly is actually working on chapter four as you read this xD**

* * *

"Helloooo!" Tony called out as he led the way inside Stark Tower. "Anybody home?" He picked up a note off the counter.

_Went out grocery shopping. Will be back soon. Left some ham and cheese sandwiches in case you get hungry, mi hijo._

_~Teresa_

"Who's Teresa?" Steve asked.

"My nanny," Tony said with a shrug. "Slash mommy, slash guardian for all legal purposes blah blah blah. My parents died in a car wreck in freshman year, so it's just me and her. They never were around enough to care about me anyway..." his voice trailed off for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, popsicle stick. C'mon, we can take the elevator to the penthouse."

_No wonder he is the way he is. His parents never gave him much attention growing up, _Steve thought as Thor squeezed in the elevator; to provide space, Steve had to move in close to Natasha, who didn't seem bothered much by his closeness.

The elevator door finally dinged, Tony still in the lead. The penthouse was amazing. There were windows with the view, expensive looking couches, an entertainment center and flatscreen TV, as well as a kitchen made of black marble.

"Welcome to my bachelor pad," Tony said, then cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, JARVIS."

"Good evening, sir," a teenage robotic male voice with an accent said in reply. "Would your guests care for some music?"

"Music away, my friend."

Some rock music came on, but low enough to where it seeped in the background. Tony hopped on the counter and sat on it, grabbing a sandwich-which also included lettuce, mayo, tomato, and pickle-and munched, humming. "Make yourselves at home!" he said through chews, pushing the plate towards his new friends as they approached the counter after dropping off their bookbags.

Thor decided to be polite, and only get two sandwiches instead of the whole thing. Tony grinned and waited for their reactions, which were several 'Hmm's of approval.

Bruce took gentle nibbles before he spoke. "So what are we going to do our project on?"

"Something that they understand, buddy," Tony said while patting Bruce's back. "We have to dumb things down for the ones with a lower...IQ test score."

"I'll have _you_ know," Natasha started, but Steve's brief touch on her arm and a shake of his head made her stay put.

"Yeah that's right," Tony hopped down in front of her. "Listen to your little boyfriend."

"She's not my-!" Steve started, but then they all winced as Natasha kicked Tony hard across the face without barely moving her upper body.

And the rich boy was knocked out cold.

The remaining five boys moved closer together, backing away a few steps from the female as she turned around with crossed arms and an innocent look on her face as she stared them all down. Bruce shrunk down, hiding behind Steve and Thor. Even Thor looked queasy.

"What?" she said. "He was annoying me."

"I'll know never to annoy you ever again," Clint muttered.

* * *

"Agh! Dammit, Bruce!" Tony hissed as Bruce lowered an ice pack gingerly on his friend's head.

"I'm sorry," Bruce apologized.

"It's alright." He sighed. "So we've all agreed that we're going to be comparing gamma radiation with cosmic radiation?"

The rest nodded.

"Cool enough. Bruce, you said you know Reed Richards, right?"

"Yes," Bruce said slowly, only meeting Tony's eyes for some reason. "But we won't be doing _actual_ experimenting, right?"

Tony nodded knowingly. "Don't worry pal. I got 'cha. Anyways," he glared at Natasha, "you hit me really hard! You are SO glad you are a woman!"

Natasha shrugged. "I would say sorry but I'm not."

Tony pouted.

"Tony!" Teresa walked in with grocery bags. She was an attractive Hispanic woman who looked to be in her thirties, light brown highlights in her dark brown hair. "I got your favorite-!" She eyed the other five. "Oh! You brought friends!"

"Lemme help you with those, ma'am," Steve said politely, rushing over to assist.

"Thank you." Teresa smiled.

"Ah, yeah," Tony said while standing. "Teresa, that's Steve, this is Thor, Clint, you know Bruce, and that demon over there is Natasha." The rest came out in a grumble as he walked quickly to the kitchen, avoiding the redhead's death glare.

"What happened to your face?" Teresa asked with concern after greeting everyone.

"Nothing to worry about. Promise," Tony said with a winning smile.

"Hmm...alright. I'll leave you to...whatever you teenagers do." She smiled as she headed back to the elevator. Tony never really had friends over, unless you count girls and Rhodey; Pepper was the only one Teresa really liked.

"Did you really have to kick him so hard?" Steve whispered as Natasha walked over to help him put the remaining groceries up.

"Stark's been rubbing me the wrong way ever since middle school," Natasha said with a roll of her eyes, making him smile. "Besides, he knew it was coming."

"You definitely had a mean swing. Take karate classes?"

There was that twinkle again. "Something like that, yeah. Ballet also helps with the flexibility."

"Ballet? _You_?"

"I know. Learned it when I was little. Now it's just...a pass time."

"Hmm. Never knew..."

"What?" She gave him a little smirk. "Is ballet 'uncool' or something?" She held up quotations.

"N-No! I think it's...nice. Something I didn't expect from a girl like you."

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah, you know...I noticed that you were always a reserved kind of person, yet you had that spunk underneath it all, when you wanna let it out."

"Do you...like girls like that then?"

Steve didn't meet her gaze, taking an opportunity to put the eggs in the refrigerator. "A whole lot better than girls who pick at their faces and focus on looks more than personality." He lifted his head to smile at her, and she smiled back.

"So technically the definition for those kind of girls would be Stark's pack of whores that follow him everywhere?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Hey!" Tony barked, then grinned. "Don't hate because ladies love me and you're missing out!"

"Yeah, like I'd wanna miss out over _that_," said Natasha. A thought came to mind and she added artfully, "But what about Pepper?"

Tony's eyes widened, cheeks reddening, and she knew she got him. "Do _not_ pull that card on me, Romanoff!"

"Okay," Natasha shrugged. "I just won't tell you what she says about you at Jane's sleepover next month."

"What is this about Lady Jane?" Thor piped up eagerly.

"Hold up!" Clint interjected. "YOU'RE invited to a _sleepover_?"

"Well, no shit. I'm a girl," Natasha said with a roll of her eyes.

"Who's invited then, Little Red Riding Hood?" Tony demanded.

"Oh, you know..." Natasha examined her plain nails. "Just me, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Betty..."

"Ross?" Tony guessed, and when Natasha nodded, he grinned. "Hear that, Brucey? Your girlfriend's invited!"

"She's not my girlfriend." Bruce blushed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "She's just a girl...who's a friend." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "There's a difference, okay?"

"Suuure."

* * *

**I love giving Tony the last lines of the chapter xDD You can't help but smile. He's Tony!**

**Looks like Jane's gonna have a sleepover...wonder what will happen in the events leading up to it? Boys will be boys, and Tony will be Tony *cough cough*; looks like Nat knows Tony's got a soft spot for Pepper ;D**

**Plus, I think Tony needs to teach Bruce about having girl friends and girl_friends_ ;P**


	4. A Close Call

**Hey guys! :) Thanks for reviewing! That's why you get two updates in one day!**

**P.S. Thanks FabulousRoss for reading this even though you ship Clintasha :) Thanks for supporting me. Love you! X3**

* * *

The weeks that followed went by fast for Steve and the others, and he was probably not the only one who enjoyed every day of it. In science class, he and the others began to sit together as a group. Lunch was always fun in some way, with Thor still learning and Tony making witty remarks. Ever since that day, Steve and Tony had been on better terms, but the blonde still got teased.

Steve and Natasha's friendship blossomed as well, much to his delight. For some reason, he never got the guts to just talk to her. Now that he knew her a little better, she was very easy to talk to, and was probably the closest female friend he had at school. Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Betty began hanging around more, so he got to know them too.

On the day their project was due, Tony had brought a glass object in the shape and form of a cell phone-which, when pressed correctly, will reveal a hologram of their work.

Let's just say they all got an A+, which resulted in a group hug, high fives, and for Steve, an extra side hug from Natasha.

Exiting the class, the two, including Clint, were on their way to lunch when they heard an uproar.

Hearing Bruce's yells of protest, the three raced around the corner just in time to see a couple of jocks throw Bruce into the lockers.

"No! Please!" Bruce begged, eyes shut tight. "You can have my lunch money, you can have anything you wan-!"

But it was too late. He felt the wind being knocked out of him as they punched, kicked, and threw him down on the floor; emerging with a bloody nose, he held his breath as they banged him back against the lockers.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Tony rushed to Bruce's side. "Leave him alone!" The jocks dropped Bruce as a crowd began to form, Thor, Steve, Clint, and Natasha now approaching quickly.

Bruce was breathing heavily, body doubling over. Over and over again. His pants deepened, now sounding like growls.

"Nothing to see here!" Tony waved everyone off.

"You okay, pal?" Steve asked calmly, kneeling down in front of him.

Bruce tensed, straining with a grunt, and his eyes snapped open. Steve was startled to see wild, bright green orbs glaring back at him.

"I-I need a moment!" Bruce stammered, voice deeper than usual, and ran for the boys' restroom. Tony, after giving a sheepish look, ran after him.

"Hmm..." Clint followed suite, with Thor not far behind.

Steve started to go too, when Natasha grabbed his arm. He looked around at her and said, "Don't worry. Bruce'll be fine. We'll see you at lunch!"

And with that, he ran off at a brisk pace, leaving his friend gazing concerned after him.

* * *

"Alright," Tony was saying as Steve, Thor, and Clint bounded in the room. "Just calm down, buddy. We don't want you to have another...accident."

"RRRRGGH!" Bruce punched the sink, causing a dent and hole in the wall, water spurting out. He staggered towards the wall, hands and face now resting against the cool marble. His breathing was still ragged and heavy, a cold sweat breaking on his forehead.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Steve demanded. He and Clint looked pointedly at Tony while Thor observed Bruce curiously.

"Put it this way," Tony said, "if Bruce gets angry, school goes bye bye."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Just shut up and let him get his mind right!" Tony sighed, inching closer to Bruce, but remained cautious. "Remember what we talked about, Bruce. Find your anchor."

_"I can't_!" Bruce gasped out, sinking to the floor. "I feel him!_ He's coming!"_ He curled into a fetal position, skin beginning to take on a greenish hue. "Get out here while you still can!"

"We're not leaving you," Steve said calmly while he and Thor were trying to figure out who this "he" was. Even Clint looked curious, but kept his distance.

"Find your anchor," Tony continued to chant, and Bruce almost sounded like he was crying.

There was a rapid knock at the door.

"_Bruce? Bruce, are you in there?"_ came a soft, urgent female voice.

Bruce lifted his head, arms pulsing. "Betty," he gasped out. His eyes narrowed as Tony ran to let her in. "What're you doing?!"

"Just a thought," Tony said while pushing the door open. Natasha and Betty stood just outside the restroom, both wide eyed and looking worried-Betty less composed than Natasha-and the pretty brunette ran in the boys' restroom. The door swung back closed, leaving Natasha outside.

Betty ran to Bruce's side, falling down to her knees. "Bruce!"

"Betty, no!" Bruce growled out. "Go away! I-!"

"Shh..." Betty pulled his shaking body into her lap, hugging his head and arms to her. "Everything's gonna be okay...Shh..." She ran her fingers through his hair to calm him down.

And to everyone's shock, it was working. Bruce's skin paled back to normal, arms becoming more shrimpy, the green in his eyes fading. He was still shaking as he began to hold her in weakness until his heartbeat slowed down.

Bruce finally let out a shaky breath, grip loosening. He sat up and she wiped a stray tear from his face with a wry smile.

"Better?" she asked him.

Bruce hugged himself. "I think so...Thanks."

Betty smiled, finding his glasses on the wet floor; she dried them off using her jacket, then she slid them back on his face. "Anytime." She stood, holding her hand out to him. He took it and she helped him up to his feet. She pulled the hem of his sweater vest back down, then straightened out the collar of his blue button down shirt.

"I was just coming from class when I heard what was happening, and I came around just to see you run in here..." she continued, running her fingers timidly through her hair. "Natasha told me that you were acting weird and you looked...green in the face so-"

Bruce hugged her, stopping her rambling, and she returned it; the two were just about the same height, but Bruce was taller if you really looked. "Thank you." His eyes closed.

Betty smiled faintly, hugging him tighter.

* * *

Steve pushed the door open, finding Natasha sitting next to it; back against the wall, arms around her knees, and a vacant expression on her face. At the sound of him coming out, she looked up and blurted, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Steve reassured, and he sat down next to her, mirroring her position. "Everything's back to normal...I think."

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't know...but something tells me that Tony and Betty are in on it "

"Well...I wanna find out."

"Me too. But I think we should wait for him to cone to us first."

Natasha sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"Hey," he gently elbowed her and smiled, "he'll come around sooner or later."

She smiled back faintly, and the door opened again. This time, the rest of the boys and Betty walked out.

Steve and Natasha got to their feet.

"You sure you don't want to sit with me today?" Betty asked.

"Thanks but no thanks," said Bruce shyly. "I'll be fine with my friends..."

"Okay. Then can I at least come over after school then?"

Bruce blushed and stammered, looking around at his guyfriends for help; Tony was the one who kept nodding and whispering, "Yes, yes, _yes_."

"Sure," Bruce said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Come over whenever you like."

Betty smiled. "'Kay. See you later then!"

She kissed him on the cheek, then left him stuttering and blushing deeper.

"Not your girlfriend. Riiight," Tony clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"I'm curious," Thor said. "What...?"

Bruce was already shaking his head. "We should get to lunch now. It's getting late and the teachers will begin to wonder why we showed up so late."

And with that, he walked off, with the majority of his friends following curiously behind him.


	5. Meeting Loki

**I think it's time for us to explore more P.O.V.'s. This will be happening throughout the story, F.Y.I. :) Plus it's a longer chapter, yay!**

**Told you guys I've been working on this chappie since yesterday xD It's FabulousRoss's fault I update so fast! Wanna know why? 'Cause our friendship is expressed through Jane and Darcy in a nutshell, so yeah xP**

**Might be a few days before the next chapter is up, just F.Y.I. :)**

* * *

"Thor!" Jane called, leaning her head out the car window.

Thor turned around, smiling and waving. "Lady Jane!" She beckoned him over, and he went to her eagerly.

Darcy pulled an earphone out of her ear, wide-eyed. "If you want me to go in the backseat right now, I'll do it-I'll totally get in the backseat!"

"Darce-!" Jane exclaimed as Darcy clambered in the back, her butt in Jane's face as she moved. "St-!" Jane slapped Darcy's butt, the darker brunette yelping in a high-pitched tone.

Thor approached Jane's car with his big grin. "Lady Jane," he greeted, then leaned a little to the left, "Lady Darcy."

"Sup!" Darcy waved, acting like she's been there the entire time.

"Need a ride home?" Jane offered. "I didn't see Tony come to school today."

"That would be most wonderful, thank you!" Thor walked around the front before opening the door to the passenger's side and slid in. He had to hunch over a little bit. "Tony was pulled out of class today because he had to go get his teeth cleaned."

"So he went to the dentist?"

"Basically, yes."

Jane pulled out of the school parking lot quickly, not wanting to deal with the student traffic. Whenever she caught Darcy's eye, Darcy would wink at her and Jane would blush.

"Do you like music, Thor?" Jane asked. "Do you mind if I turned the radio on?"

Thor smiled at her. "No, not at all."

Faintly blushing, Jane turned on the radio.

Darcy leaned forward, "Does your brother like music?"

Jane rolled her eyes as Thor answered, "I am not sure. He is...very withdrawn, so I am not fully aware of his interests."

"Hmm. I never see him around school. Is he, like, ten or something?"

Thor chuckled. "No, we are the same age. He is not a...'people person', so he's homeschooled."

"Oh." Darcy sighed, sounding in relief.

They continued to ride in mutual silence, Thor and Jane speaking when she asked him for directions, and Darcy was in her own little world.

Eventually, Jane pulled up into a long driveway, which led to the fanciest and most spacious two story house she has ever seen.

"Daaaaayum," Darcy said. "Nice crib, dude!"

"I thank you," Thor took off his seatbelt. "Would you ladies like to come inside?"

Jane smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Why not?" He smiled back.

The three got out of the car, Thor leading the way to the front door. He unlocked the door, letting the females go first before entering himself.

"Daaaaayum," Darcy and Jane said this time. The ceiling looked so high up...and everything looked so _clean_! There was a shiny, creamy marble kitchen to the right after walking around a corner, to the left was the den-entertainment center, flatscreen, plush couches, and all. Further down were a few more random rooms and hallways, and a spiral staircase led upstairs. The railing could be seen above their heads.

"Shall I show you around?" Thor asked, offering his arm to Jane.

Jane giggled and took it. "Okay!"

"Yeah, um, still here!" Darcy exclaimed, holding up a finger, but she trailed behind to find out where the bathroom was.

After a while, Darcy finally couldn't take it anymore. "Okay-dude, where's the nearest bathroom? Girl's gotta go!"

"Upstairs, first door on your left," Thor replied, eyes still glued on Jane.

Darcy mumbled something unintelligent, heading upstairs. She was about to turn like Thor instructed when the door opened, and she collided with something. Hard.

Darcy cursed as she fell on her butt, rubbing her forehead before she looked up to glare at whatever hit her.

But it was _whom. _Standing before her, jaw taut and eyes narrowed, was a tall and pale guy. He was about as tall as Thor, and Darcy being on the ground just made him even more intimidating. His hair was black and sleeked back, about shoulder length, physique long and lanky. Eyes were sharp, a piercing and menacing green. Hands were huge but slender. He wore nothing but a pair of black sweats, skin glistening and steam leaking out of the doorway.

"I am _so_ sorry, I-" Darcy began. "I-I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

"_Obviously_," he hissed. Darcy sensed a slight accent there. Was it British?

"Not even gonna help me up?"

"Why? I didn't _invite_ you here."

"_Well_!" Darcy got to her feet. "So much for _trying_ to be friendly..."

"I don't need your pity," he spat.

"Loki!"

The two looked up as Thor and Jane appeared at the top step.

"Brother!" Thor continued, his smile more wry. "I see you have met Darcy!"

"I care not who she is or where she roams. I want that Midgardian filth out of here!" Loki snapped, making a slant as he headed towards his room. Before he slammed the door shut, he added, "And I'm _not_ your brother!"

Thor sighed. "My apologies, ladies. My brother...Our companionship is...complicated. I would understand if you feel more comfortable by departing. But that is no excuse for his actions."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Jane said, touching his arm, and he smiled.

"Speak for yourself!" Darcy said. "I'm outta here!" She stormed passed them.

But then walked right back where she came from.

"After I use the bathroom, _then_ I'm outta here!"

* * *

"Is he in-?" Tony heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes, go right ahead," replied Teresa from outside his door.

Tony's eyes fluttered open as Pepper peeped her head in. "Hey..."

Tony waved his hand, and she walked in his room, closing the door behind her.

"I got your homework," she informed him. "Thought you could use some company. You know, since you just got your wisdom teeth pulled. How are you feeling?"

Tony shrugged. He couldn't say much with his mouth half numb and gauze stuck in there. To be honest, Pepper had just made his day. He made a weak attempt to sit up, and she helped him by prepping his pillows for him. He gave her the best attempt of a smile and she giggled.

"You just have a few reading assignments, so you haven't missed much," Pepper continued, setting his English book in front of him. Tony tried to lift it to eye level, but failed epically. Turning to Pepper, he managed to whisper, "Ja...was."

"JARVIS?" Pepper asked, and Tony nodded. She cleared her throat. "JARVIS?" she called out.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" JARVIS replied.

Pepper looked over at Tony. "Can I...?"

"Yes," JARVIS patiently cut in. "Mr. Stark has specifically programmed myself to do both his and your bidding."

"Really?" Pepper smiled, feeling touched. Tony's lips curved up. "Okay, well can you make it easier for him to read? Here, I'll turn to the page." Once she did so, she watched as the words lifted in the air as a hologram.

Tony patted the spot next to him. Pepper slipped out of her shoes and, after gathering her homework in her arms, climbed over his legs-Tony closed his eyes tight-and sat down next to him.

They read together in silence. When Tony was done with his homework, he decided to watch Pepper work on her Trig homework. She was in full concentration, strawberry blonde hair falling in her face, which she seemed oblivious about. At least she was letting her hair loose when she was around him. Her hair was always in some form or fashion of a ponytail, so it was a nice change when she came over.

Tony, without thinking-when did he ever?-he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. Pepper paused to look at him as he did so, their gazes locking for a moment.

Some slow music came on.

Tony glared towards the ceiling, hand dropping to his side as Pepper shifted uncomfortably, _Really, JARVIS?_

Tony, blushing in embarrassment, hastily made a 'cut it out' gesture, and the music stopped.

"My apologies, sir," JARVIS sais.

Tony took the gauze out of his mouth, wrinkling and moving his lips before replying with, "You got jokes." He sighed and looked over at Pepper. "I'm sorry about that."

Pepper smiled in amusement. "It's okay. You should really put that gauze back in your mouth."

"Ew, no. It's all bloody, see?"

"Ew ew ew! I see it! I see it! Put it away!"

Tony chuckled before tossing it in the trash.

* * *

"And this is my room," Thor said. Jane released her grip on his arm to look around. In the center was a king sized bed, pun intended; to the left was a walk in closet, next to that and between it and the bed was a window, and on the other side of the bed was a bedside table, a bookshelf, and a master bathroom.

"Wow," Jane said. "Your room's very, um..."

"Different?"

"_Clean_," Jane nodded and giggled, and Thor chuckled with her. Once their laughter died, she asked, "Aren't you concerned?"

"Of what?" Thor questioned with a frown.

"Well, Loki and Darcy downstairs," Jane said and he had a lost look on his face so she narrowed it down, "_Alone_."

"Oh."

There was a pause.

"We should probably check-"

"Agreed."

They walked out of his room quickly and headed downstairs as fast as they could, Jane without tripping.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Darcy sat down across from Loki. Loki didn't look at her, his eyes glued to the window. Darcy sighed, taking out her phone, and snapped a photo.

Hearing the snap, Loki whirled his head around immediately, as if he just noticed she was there.

"Hi," she said simply.

"What have you done with that cellular device?" Loki demanded.

"Took a picture of you, duh." Darcy looked at the photo. "This is so going on Facebook."

Loki snatched her phone from her, Darcy exclaiming, "Hey!" and he examined it. Seeing what his brother would do with his, he slid his thumb up, revealing more icons with the same background.

"Are you always like this?" Darcy asked, crossing her arms with a huff.

Loki ignored her.

Darcy began to think about what Thor said. "So...homeschooled, huh?"

She finally saw him pause. "What of it?"

"I don't know...never met someone homeschooled before. Thor says you're not a people person." At the sound of Thor's name, his teeth gritted and his knuckles turned white. _Aw, dude, not the phone, anything but the phone_.

"Of course he would say such a thing," Loki hissed. "Beings who befriended Thor only befriended me out of pity."

"So you never had real friends?"

Loki hesitated before he finally shook his head.

_No wonder he's so bitter. _"Well...hey. If you give me my phone back..." Darcy offered, "I'll be your friend."

Loki paused his scrolling. Was this pathetic Midgardian serious? How dare she? She pitied him too-_just like all the rest._ His green eyes fell on hers, which he noticed were a pale shade of blue. Her lips were full-a natural dark pink, and despite what she was wearing, he could sense an attractive figure underneath.

He continued to stare at her, loathing her already. What surprised him was that she continued to stare back at him. Was she not intimidated under his presence? Under his cold stare? Who was this admittedly exquisite human? Had she been sent for a purpose? For an unsettled reason? Was she sent to his own personal hell to kill him? To test his patience?

Knowing that he won't find that damned photo anytime soon, he put the device on the table and, his eyes trailing back to the window, carelessly yet effortlessly sent it across the table towards the talkative Midgardian.

Darcy smiled, biting her lip. She had a feeling he was one of those people with a cold exterior but had a different, softer side underneath. And she was destined to get to know that person.

"Don't you wanna know my name?"

Loki didn't speak for a solid minute.

"..._Darcy_, was it?"

"Yep, last time I checked."

Loki just nodded curtly. Once realizing that the small earthling was waiting for his reply, he finally uttered, "Loki."

Darcy smiled, pleased with herself.

_At least we're getting somewhere._

And, lingering on the last two steps, were Thor and Jane, their mouths dropped to the floor.


	6. Peggy Problems

**Okay so I lied. I should stop lying. But the only reason I'm updating this is because there's more Avenger stuff and drama :)**

**Yay for more team and Steve x Natasha interactions in this chapter! :) Hope you liikke X3**

* * *

Gym.

Great.

Just what Natasha needed.

Now don't get her wrong. She loved Gym because she could not only practice her gymnastics, but _all _her friends were in that class; this included Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and now Thor. And her girl friends too; Betty, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy.

The downside?

Natasha was just stretching, arms behind her head, when she heard another female, English voice.

"Hey, Romanoff."

Natasha didn't even have to turn her head. "Carter."

Peggy smiled. The two have been rivals since elementary school. Even though they shared their similarities of looks, Peggy was always considered the prettier redhead; the popular one, but she wasn't airheaded. Whatever Natasha tried, Peggy was determined to be better. Her hair had a deeper red tint in it, and she had let it grow out, cascading down her back in red curls. Her lips were always a ruby red, and if it wasn't enough that she looked breathtaking _without_ makeup, she wore it anyway. She was slim, but curvy, a cup size larger than Natasha; the way her gym tee shirt and shorts clung to her proved the point. The only thing really different between the two girls was that Peggy's eyes were a hypnotizing chocolate brown, compared to Natasha's sea green orbs.

Peggy began stretching too. "Had a nice summer?"

"Yep, because you weren't in it."

"Oooh, ouch." Peggy sunk into a split, stretching her legs. The boys emerged from their locker room, dressed in their gym uniforms. The two looked over their shoulders. "Is it just me, or did Steve suddenly get twelve times hotter?"

Natasha froze, her eyes flickering down to the smug girl; Peggy smirked as she got to her feet.

"Just saying," Peggy said simply.

Tony patted Steve's shoulder and pointed. "Cat alert, cat alert."

"Natasha will snap Peggy in half," said Clint. "We better go over there and see what's up."

They all agreed and walked over quickly.

"Hey, Nat!" Steve called, and Natasha's glare disappeared as they approached. Natasha automatically felt better now that she had her boys with her. "Peggy," Steve added to be polite, flashing her a grin.

Peggy's smirk widened. "Steve."

Clint put a hand on Natasha's shoulder, feeling her tense under his grip.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but a girl's gotta run," said Peggy, eyeing Steve only as she backed away. "See you later." She twiddled her fingers, then turned around and took off.

Steve eyed Natasha curiously. "You okay? What was that about?"

Natasha shook her head quickly. "Nothing, 's nothing."

The girls ran up to them.

"OMG!" Darcy squealed.

"Who are you and what have you done to Nat?" Jane demanded.

"You let her walk away without a _scratch!_" Pepper said, and Steve and Tony arched their eyebrows. "Which I know nothing about," she added.

"I'm fine, guys. Really," said Natasha, and she leaped forward, performing a few backhand springs and finishing it off with a high somersault to prove her point.

Her friends clapped, and she bowed with a giggle.

Steve suddenly bounded forward, and copied exactly what she did, except for the finally he leaped over Natasha's head, landing behind her on all fours; one knee was bent, the other leg extended out.

He smiled mischievously up at her.

"Is that a challenge?" Natasha asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"I believe it is, ma'am," Steve said while standing.

"Aw shit," Tony said. "Bruce, you might wanna record this."

* * *

_"Zoom_ in," Tony muttered to Bruce. "Zoominzoominzoominzoomthatmotherfucker_in_!"

"Okay, okay!" Bruce said. "Here we go..."

The cause of Tony's outburst?

Steve and Natasha had went from flipping around to sparring and wrestling. Now Steve was on the floor on his knees, with Natasha on his back, her arms and legs wrapped around him in all the ways humanly possible. Steve was gasping for breath.

"Okay..." he panted out, falling forward, hands planted on the gym floor. "Okay! Okayokayokay!" he laughed. "I give up! I give up!"

Natasha giggled, giving him a playful kick as she soared off him, performing a backflip before landing effortlessly on her feet. She walked up to his side, and he rose back to his knees.

"You..." he panted heavily, sweat dewing his forehead and lip, "are an _amazing_ woman."

Natasha smiled, offering him her hand. He smiled and took it, but when he didn't get up and started smiling instead, she gave him a questionable look. The redhead was answered with an unexpected action from the blonde; he wrapped his legs around hers, thighs clamping down and thrusting upwards, causing her to yelp and fall down on her back. Steve clambered on top of her, being sure to straddle her firmly, and pinned her arms on either side of her head.

She gasped and glared. "You tricked me!"

"My apologies, ma'am," he said back with a chuckle, releasing his grip on her to catch his breath. As he did, he just now realized how racy the two looked right now. Both panting, pink in the face, sweating, and him just now noticing her shirt riding up enough to reveal her soft but toned looking stomach...

"We should probably get up before Stark gets any ideas," Natasha said, flushed, and Steve looked over his shoulder.

"Too late," Steve said before getting off of her completely, offering his hand this time. She took it, and he pulled her up to her feet. "Think he's gonna make Bruce post it on YouTube?"

"Over my dead body," Natasha growled, already stalking over there.

"Oh damn," Tony began to back away.

"Nat!" she felt three pairs of arms wrap around her, whom she realized were Betty, Jane, and Darcy, and Pepper put herself in front of Tony. Bruce, Thor, and Clint shuffled closer to Tony just in case Natasha got free.

And she did. Mighty quickly.

"Natasha, no!"

Her hands were inches away when a pair of stronger arms wrapped around her from behind; she struggled, but Steve exerted all his strength to keep her still.

"Why aren't you trying to kill Bruce?!" Tony exclaimed, peeping his head out from behind Pepper and Thor.

"Because it was _your_ idea!" Natasha hissed.

"_Dammit_, I hate it when she's right!"

Bruce shrugged sheepishly.

"Nat, calm down," Jane advised, standing in front of her.

"Yeah, be in mind of _who you're against right now_," Darcy said with double meaning in her words, eyes flickering to Steve and back with wide eyes.

Natasha began to relax, and then realization hit her; she gave the curtest of nods, and stopped. Her hands, which had been cupped around Steve's triceps, she released her grip and blushed.

"Sorry, Tony," she muttered as Steve's arms loosened and drew back.

"'S okay," Tony said slowly as his friends disbanded to give him room.

"Hug it out," said Steve, and Tony smiled cheekily while opening his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes but stepped into them and accepted the hug.

"Awww," everyone cooed jokingly, Thor being extra loud.

"See?" Tony said while rubbing Natasha's back. "There's nothing wrong with a little..." Her grip began to tighten. "Um, Tasha? Squeezing me a little tight there..." Tighter. "Tasha..." Tighter. "Natasha!"

"OMG somebody get her!"

* * *

Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Thor all sat quietly in the penthouse, watching their female friend pacing back and forth. The fact that she wore a sleeveless black cardigan, a tan top underneath, black shorts that made her legs look long, and black combat boots only made her look more badass (and attractive on Steve's part).

"I can't believe her!" she finally yelled at the top of her lungs, making them jump, and Tony dropping the pot he was holding. "You see why I don't like her, right?!"

"Sure you don't wanna talk to your _girl_ friends about this?" Tony said, and Natasha made a sound of distress before throwing a pillow at him, which he barely dodged.

The rest of the day hadn't exactly gone well with Natasha. Peggy always knew which buttons to press, and nearly half of them were about Steve.

But of course, she was never gonna tell_ them_. At least Jane's sleepover was just around the corner. Then she could let it _all _out.

She continued to rant about her day with Peggy, editing out everything Steve related, until she finally took a deep breath to slow down her fast beating heart. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out to check the text.

**[To:Natasha]**

**[Received From:Jane]**

**stay calm she's not worth it :(**

Natasha breathed heavily through her nose and texted back.

**[To:Jane]**

**[Received From:Natasha]**

**im trying, BELIEVE ME. V.V**

"Natasha," Clint said as she texted.

"_What_?" Natasha snapped back.

He beckoned her. "Come sit on Santa's lap."

Natasha sighed, then went over to him. She sat down on his knees as she sent the text, then let her phone rest there. Clint caught Steve's eye as she sat and gave him a 'You'll thank me later' look. Steve didn't know what that meant.

He did feel jealous though.

"Now..." Clint said while rubbing Natasha's back. "If you want, I can introduce her to my bow and arrow."

Natasha cracked a smile.

"Not so fast, Katniss," said Tony, now walking further into the room. "Let's think rationally."

"Since when do you think?" Natasha demanded as she got up.

"And rationally?" Bruce wanted to know.

Thor chuckled, enjoying the show.

"Clint's thoughts are a little...violent," said Thor, he and Clint smirking now. "Steve here..." Steve's eyes widened. "Might know what to do in this situation. Don't 'cha, Steveykins?"

Steve got smug looks from his guyfriends and he gulped before he noticed that Natasha was looking back down at him, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Have you been in a situation like I have?" Natasha asked, hope growing rapidly in her eyes.

Steve licked his lips, racking his brain as he thought. "Having somebody getting under your skin, knowing exactly where it hurts?" he asked while patting his lap sheepishly. Heart pounding, Natasha went to him, sitting on his lap; he was different than Clint in more reasons than one. She was so used to sitting on Clint, sometimes Tony, and occasionally Bruce. She turned on her side, wrapping an arm around his neck and letting her legs drape over Clint's lap so she and Steve wouldn't look _too_ cuddled up.

Steve was really liking this. It was written all over his face before his eyes met Natasha's again. "Even though my bullying experience was...more physical than verbal, I know where you're coming from. What I would do is ignore the cause of your stress."

Natasha looked down in her own lap. "It's more..._complicated _than that."

"I know. Which is why you shouldn't let Peggy know you're mad at her or whatever. You should either act normal, or..."

"_Weird the living **shit** out of her_," Tony piped up, and Steve pointed at him. "Be nice. Tell her you like her shoess," he continued in a girly tone, emphasizing the 's', "and you love her hair and you juss wanna go shapping and do each other's nails and sstaff." He made feminine hand gestures, causing the group to laugh.

"That too," Steve said when he could stop laughing. "And if you can't do that, then come to me, or any of the rest of us. We're always around." Steve gave her a reassuring pat on the back, even rubbing her a little.

Natasha smiled. A full one.

* * *

**Oh Pepper xD**

**"Which I know nothing about."**

**Need to know!**

***The sleepover will be happening within the next few chappies **

***Peggy's not exactly...done with Natasha**

***Bonds get closer between the other couples**

***Clint meets someone in archery club? ;)**


	7. Bullseye

**Hai! xD**

**Special shout out to angel. nieves .1656! Peggy Carter is actually a real person in the Avengers universe; she was Steve's love interest in the first Captain America film. P.S. YOUR reviews have ME dying! :)**

**Also, to WhatTheValhalla: you smart little devil, you ;D.**

* * *

Clint pulled the arrow back, effortlessly letting it loose and watching it soar across the room.

The archer smiled smugly. Another bullseye.

It was after school, and he was in Archery Club with his other clubmates. There were several targets set up around the large room.

"Good job, Barton," Coach Lyons complimented as he passed his best student.

"Thank you, sir," Clint said, shooting another.

Coach Lyons patted Clint's shoulder after a female voice made a sound of distress, "Hey, why don't you help New Girl?" Clint looked over to where the coach pointed; she was blonde, with a nice figure from behind, and when she turned to the side to take her stance again, he saw more of her. Her hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail, some strands freed from the light coat of sweat on her forehead. Her eyes were doe-like in shape, irises a nice shade of blue.

"Alright," said Clint, already making his way over to the blonde. He hung back as she pulled the arrow back to shoot. Unfortunately, she accidentally let it go soon, and instead of foreward, it flung back towards Clint.

She whirled around, gasping as Clint bent backward, catching the arrow before it could hit his face.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry!" she said, blushing in embarrassment.

"'S okay," Clint said with a chuckle, walking over to where she stood, frozen in place. "Looks like you could use some help."

"Help would be nice," she replied sheepishly, taking the arrow as he gave it back to her.

"Let me see your stance."

She nodded, sinking into it while raising her bow.

Clint, who had a hand to his chin as he studied her, he tutted quietly before stepping closer to her. "You're too stiff and your arrow's not pointed straight." He stepped closer to her, one hand on her shoulder, the other barely grazing her arm. "Relax a little."

The girl inhaled, then exhaled; and was he crazy, or did he legit feel her already beginning to relax the moment he touched her?

He shook it off and moved on. "Good, now...what's your name?"

"Bobbi."

He knew she saw him arch an eyebrow, so she continued, "My real name's Barbara, which I hate."

Clint chuckled. "Ah. Now, Bobbi, see the center there? That pretty circle in the middle of that target?"

Bobbi giggled. "Yep."

"I want you to focus on that...but at the same time, imagine that bullseye is your most favorite food in the world."

Bobbi's mouth began to water. "Okay..."

After a pause, she whispered, "I'm ready."

Clint nodded, now wrapping his hand around her arm, lifting it and stepped a little closer to her, his cheek brushing against her ear. "Alright...pull back." As her arrow arm did so, his hand left her shoulder to cup her elbow. He turned to the side as if he was the one shooting and noticed her legs. "Spread your legs a bit more...yep, that's it...aaaaand stop. Now, take a deep breath and..."

_Shaa..._

Bobbi's arrow flew across the room, catching the air it needed, before reaching its yellow destination.

Bobbi smiled big, a little squeal rising from her throat.

"Good job," Clint complimented, smiling down at her.

About five bullseyes later, Bobbi was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, now let's see you try it on your own," said Clint.

Bobbi pouted, but did it anyway. She didn't get a bullseye, but she was glad she was pretty close.

"Thanks, dude!" she told him.

"My name's not dude," he replied with a teasing tone.

"I know." Bobbi smiled at him, looking at the time. 4:30. Time to pack up. She circled around a confused looking Clint and said, "See you later, Clint!"

Clint found himself following her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know my name?"

Bobbi didn't meet his eyes as she packed, so Clint sat down on the wooden bleachers next to her stuff. "How could I not know your name? You're at the top of the class," she said finally.

Clint arched an eyebrow, so she sighed and sat next to him. Fishing through her bag, she got out a plastic bag and opened it, facing the plastic towards him. "Cookie?"

Clint shrugged and took one, she doing the same. He still eyed her with curiosity and suspicion. Bobbi finally spoke, wiping the crumbs off her mouth.

"Maybe these will jog your memory," Bobbi said, pulling out a pair of big, black glasses; they were the kind cool people wore to look "geeky", but for her, they were real prescription; and she didn't get her new, smaller, pairs until tomorrow. She slid them up the bridge of her nose, then gave him a timid smile.

And then it hit him.

"_Barbara Morse!_" he gasped.

"Manhattan Elementary..." she continued.

"Miss Allen's kindergarten class!" they finished together, Clint with more enthusiasm.

"How come I don't remember you?" Clint asked.

"Well...even as quiet as you were, you still had your friends. But I was always the fly on the wall. The one who always got bullied because I loved Science." She shrugged. "After fifth grade, I decided to get homeschooled...up until now."

"Why did you come back then?" Clint asked. He didn't mean to be rude, but simply curious.

To his surprise, she started blushing.

"Hey, Katniss!" Clint looked up, seeing Tony, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce now waiting for him. Clint rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Kinda busy here!" Clint called back.

As if a lightbulb went off, his five friends smiled and sent suggestive looks in the archer's direction, letting out, "OOH"'s of understanding.

"Well HURRY UP!" Tony barked anyway. "We're getting Chinese!"

"Be there in a sec!" Clint yelled, then turned back to Bobbi, who was just returning a text to her mom.

"That's my mom," she said, standing up. "I gotta go."

"Hey!" Clint called before she could turn.

"What's up?" she said.

"Would it be too soon if I asked you for your number?"

Bobbi smiled, holding her hand out for his phone. "Let's trade."

Clint smiled too, and they exchanged phones. He watched her take a picture of herself for the caller icon, so he did the same, and they gave each other's phones back.

"Oh! And before I forget," Bobbi said, digging through her bag once more. To his surprise, she pulled out a very sexy looking loaf of bread. "Here. Fresh from the bakery."

"Thanks..." Clint said slowly, picking a piece off before tossing it into his mouth. He groaned, "Oh man..."

"Good, huh?"

"Amazing..." Clint told her through chews. "If you make me more, I'll love you forever..."

Bobbi blushed and murmured, "I'm counting on that..."

And with that, she made her way out of the room, passing by a gaping group of five. Once she was out of earshot, and Clint walked up to them, Tony was the first to exclaim,

"Aww! Katniss, you've finally found your Peeta!"

* * *

Several Hunger Games jokes later, the six lay sprawled out around the penthouse, digging into their rice, noodles, etc.

"Barton, you've been staring at your phone for twenty minutes straight."

"Shut up, Stark."

"Is it Peeta?"

"Shut up!"

Steve chuckled. He understood nothing of this. Natasha promised him that he could borrow her Hunger Games books and then they would get together sometime and watch the first film together.

He was looking forward to it.

"Aww, it _is_ Blondie!" Tony was now peering over Clint's shoulder.

"Nat?" Clint muttered.

"Got it," Natasha said, getting to her feet. She walked over to Tony, who was already scooting backwards, and grabbed him by the ear.

"Ow ow ow owy!" Tony yelped as he felt himself being dragged. She let him go after he was back where he sat. Natasha released him with a smug grin and giggle. "That's some way to treat a friend who'll be gone for the whole weekend!"

"Please, to what location will you be headed for your travels?" Thor asked.

"Afghani," Tony replied casually.

Steve, Clint, and Bruce spit out their beverages.

"AFGHANI_-WHAT?!"_ Clint, Bruce, and Natasha yelled.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Steve questioned.

"I'm Tony Fucking _Stark_," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, I'm just going to go visit some soldiers on duty...handle some unfinished 'family business' that Daddy dearest left hangin'." He shrugged. "No biggie."

"This Afghani of Stan..." said Thor. "Is this a battle ground?"

"Somewhat, yeah," Clint said as Natasha sat back down next to Steve.

"Then I wish you good luck and tidings. You have guards to ensure your safety, I presume?"

"Yep."

"Good..." Thor then drank the rest of his soda as he stood, before abruptly smashing it on the ground, shards flying everywhere. "ANOTHER!"

* * *

**Things are starting to fall into place like I wanted...*enter evil smile here***

**But really xD**

**Next chapter, Steve and Natasha watch The Hunger Games and some other stuff. I know the sleepover seems like it keeps getting pushed back, but that's for good reason...**

**Trust me, you guys won't be waiting for long! **

**Also, just so you know, I spent the entire night watching Pepperony vids and ONE WAS JUST PERFF AND IT WAS A "JUST GIVE ME A REASON" VID AND I JUST ASDFGHJKL;!**

**Okay I'm done xD**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I should really stop lying. I swear the God of Mischief got cameras in here! *looks around***

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did you think of Bobbi? I can see Tony joking about it now: The Boy on Fire and the Girl With the Bread xD **


	8. Movies and Heavy Petting

**I'm gonna enjoy writing this ;) Told you guys you wouldn't have to wait long!**

**P.S. Slight spoiler: Jane-sorta-finds out the truth about Thor, and takes it...very VERY well ;D If heavy make out sessions make you queasy, you might as well skip until you see the word 'Loki' xDD**

**FabulousRoss, this is for you ;D**

* * *

"Popcorn ready?" Steve asked over his shoulder. He sat on the couch in the den, waiting on her to come back so they could start the movie. He actually read Hunger Games, Catching Fire, and Mockingjay all within a span of three days, and now here he sat, on a Thursday, with no one but himself and Natasha in the household. Not just any household.

_His _household.

"Right here," Natasha came around and sat next to him, bowl of popcorn in hand. "Alright..." she sighed. "Ready?"

Steve handed her a soda. "As I'll ever be."

She smiled at him, then pressed play.

* * *

"That's Katniss?"

"Mhmm..."

"And that guy is Gale, right?"

"Yep."

"When does Peeta come in?"

"I think right after this scene...Yep. Shh, they're doing the reaping."

* * *

"I see what Tony's talking about."

She giggled. "Too much of a coincidence."

"Definitely."

"..."

"..."

"Holy-!"

"What's wrong?"

"I swear, I will never get used to that part!"

"Well, attempting to chop one's fingers off to get attention isn't very ladylike."

"You'd be surprised..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing..."

* * *

"Her dress is so pretty..."

"Would you ever wear a dress?"

"Oh hell no."

"Really?"

"I mean, I guess simple skirts are fine but I'd never..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know, just curious..."

"Steve..."

"Okay...Well, you know how Tony is. He's planning on having some sort of party."

"Typical. When?"

"Don't know yet."

"..."

"..."

"I...guess..."

"...?"

"If...I'm invited..."

"Of course you are. We all are."

"How do you know?"

"...Us guys tend to talk when there are no ladies present."

"..."

"Not like that."

"Liar."

But she smiled at him anyway.

* * *

"I don't care if she's acting." Munch. Munch. "She so loves him."

Sluuuuuurp. "It's a shame, though. You know, with Rue dying and all..."

"I know! Stop mentioning it!"

Sniff.

"Natasha...are you crying?"

"No! I just...got butter...in my eyes..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that. I like Rue too."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Want me to get you some tissue?"

"Please..."

* * *

"Steeeeeeeeve!"

"Yes?"

"I ran out of tissue!"

"Alright, alright, give me a sec!"

"..."

"..."

"Where are you?"

"...Bathroom!"

"Oh...well, shit...Take your time!"

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Splash.

"Ooooooooooh!" Shiver. "Natashaaaa!"

"Oh...I'm so sorry!"

"You got my sh-shirt wet..."

"Dammit, I really should stop having a beverage in my hand when those dogs jump out..."

"It's okay." Steve got up. "I'll just go change..." And as he went upstairs, he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his muscular backside to Natasha for the briefest moment.

Natasha leaned forward, watching with guilty-not guilty-thoughts.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

* * *

Jane and Darcy were practically bouncing up and down in growing excitement, Jane behind the wheel. Finally pulling into the familiar, long driveway, Jane honked the horn, then turned the car off.

Jane looked over at Darcy. "Ready?"

Darcy nodded. "Yep."

"Did you wear green on purpose?"

"No...did you wear red on purpose?"

"No..."

"..."

"..."

"We should-"

"Yeah."

The two best friends got out of the car, walking up to the front door. Before Jane could lift a fist, the door swung open, revealing a very happy Thor.

"Lady Jane!" Thor boomed, scooping her up in his arms and swinging her around; the sound of her giggles warmed his big heart. "I haven't expected your arrival!" He beamed at the both of them.

"Bad time?" Jane asked.

"No, not at all! Please, enter."

As the two Midgardians entered his home, he announced, "Brother! We have guests!"

"Whomever it is," Loki said without looking up from the book he was reading, coming out of the study and into the main room, "tell them feel free to-" He looked up, gaze falling on Darcy, then Jane, then back at Darcy again. "-make themselves acquainted," he finished instead. What he had intended to say dissolved in his throat.

"Lady Jane," Loki nodded, knowing Thor would have his head if he greeted her otherwise.

"Loki," Jane said back, and Thor beamed.

Green eyes met blue, a smile threatening to spread. The dark brother still wasn't quite sure how he felt about the Midgardian who wanted to be his friend. "Lady Darcy."

"Loki," Darcy greeted back, trying not to giggle like an idiot.

The smile appeared ever so slightly.

"Come," Thor said, pulling Jane eagerly upstairs.

"Are you not going with them?" Loki asked as Darcy walked further into the room, and closer to him.

"No. I came to see you," said Darcy, missing the lingering once-over Loki gave her. "'Sides, something tells me Thor wants Jane aaaaaaaall to himself..."

"You're not wrong," said Loki, closing his book.

"What were you just reading?"

"Nothing of importance."

_There was that look again_.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she blushed.

"That color..." Loki murmured.

"Green?" Darcy looked down at herself.

Loki nodded once. "It...suits you."

Her blush deepened. "Thanks."

Loki, not knowing what to say next, began to walk upstairs to his room.

And, like he expected, Darcy followed.

* * *

"I am humbled you came to see me, Lady Jane," Thor said, still smiled.

Jane sat down on his bed. "I figured why not?" She smiled at him.

He sat down next to her and said, "I have to admit, Lady Darcy is...'rubbing off' on my brother."

"How so?"

"I believe in ways he never expected. He emerges from his room often, and I catch him looking out the window, as if waiting for your arrival."

"Really?"

"Yes. But, alas, he is the same person."

They both laughed.

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Has Loki ever had a girlfriend?"

Thor was quiet for a bit. "Suitors, yes. Significant others, not, I'm afraid."

"Mm..." Jane looked down in her lap, butterflies flying around in her stomach. "Have you?"

Thor hesitated. Now he was nervous. How would a Midgardian describe this?

"I have had my share of courting," Thor said slowly. "However, those women only used me because of..."

He didn't finish.

"Because of what?" Jane asked softly, leaning closer to him slightly.

Thor shook his head. "It is not important."

"Thor..."

He turned his body to face her, taking her hand in both of his. "In time, Lady Jane, I will tell you. In time. You are not aware of the dangers that always linger over my shoulders, over Loki's shoulders..."

"Dangers? What are you talking about?"

"I have said too much."

"If you're in danger then-"

"Not necessarily at the moment, but the possibility. Because of what I am, and where I came from."

"Australia?"

Thor shook his head. "Loki and I are not...from here."

"I get that, but-"

"No, Lady Jane." Thor took a deep breath. "We are not from..._here_." He gulped. "From Earth."

There was a moment of silence as he let her take it in. Would she believe him or run away screaming? Think lowly of him? Never talk to him again?

"Okay..." Jane said slowly. "Then...you are not...human?"

Thor smiled, lightly chuckling. "Somewhat."

Jane placed her free hand on top of his. "Tell me more."

"I intend to do so. But you must promise me that you will not speak of this to anyone. I will when I am ready, but..."

"No, no, it's okay. I promise. I promise I won't tell."

"Not even Lady Darcy."

"Not even Darcy."

Thor sighed. "Very well. You have earned my trust." He rose her hand to his mouth gingerly, and her intake of breath was shaky.

"Thor..."

"Mm?"

"You missed a spot."

Thor was about to question what she meant when her mouth was on his, her dainty hands cupping his face. Taken by surprise, for he had never set his lips on a Midgardian maiden, kissed her back with enthusiasm. He had never felt such sensations with a Midgardian before, and she appeared to be very experienced. She kissed him with more fever as they became more comfortable with kissing each other, hands running through his hair, and he pulled her closer to him, crushing her against his chest.

He faintly wondered if the door was locked, but he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts. Barely five minutes had passed, and her little fingers were already undoing the buttons of his Midgardian garb. Not that he was objecting; his tongue was plunging itself down her throat.

Not sure if pun was intended or not...

Cool air hit his bare chest, and Jane ran her hand down the exposed skin, making him shudder; he tucked her hair to the other side of her shoulder, his mouth hungrily exploring the creamy skin there. Jane whimpered, happy that Darcy suggested her wear red flannel with buttons, and was about to work on that but Thor beat her to it. He stopped about halfway before his big hands roamed down her body to cup her bottom, abruptly pulling her over on his lap. Her head and eyes rolled back, gripping on his bare shoulders for dear life.

It took her a moment before she heard the sound of cloth tearing.

_Riiiiiiiiip._

Thor's fingers dug outwards, causing the back of her shirt to rip in different directions, and her back arched further as she felt the outside air. Her eyes fluttered, before she pulled back to look at him.

"I..." Thor panted. "My apologies. Red is a flattering color on you."

Jane blushed, smiling shyly before he kissed her again, bringing her down on the bed, rolling them over so he hovered over her, carefull not to squish her. She reached up to cup his face, fingers curling around to the hair at the nape of his neck; he kissed the inside of her wrist, making her smile and bite her lip. When she started to gently tug, he lowered his face to hers to unite their lips once more. Their legs tangled together as they longed to be closer and...

"You've known the girl for barely an earth month and a half and you're already trying to get her clothes off."

The sound of his brother's voice made the two jump out of their skins, sitting up quite abruptly.

"Well done, brother," Loki said sarcastically.

"LOKI!" Thor barked, throwing his shirt to a pink Jane, lunging for Loki; to Jane's shock, Loki disappeared, and reappeared in the room as Thor fell on his face.

"Must you always fall for that?" Loki said lazily, crossing his arms.

Thor growled. "As soon as the ladies leave..."

Loki glared back. "Oh indeed. We'll have our time."

"Oh my God..." Jane whispered, folding Thor's shirt tighter across herself.

Little did she know how right she was.

* * *

**Man...You are a SUPER FREAK! XD**

**I really wasn't prepared for Thor and Jane to get together first. But hey! Whatever rocks my mind's boat apparently.**

**More Steve x Natasha next! **


	9. This Isn't What It Looks Like

**I promised my best friend that this chapter would be updated today, which is on the fiiiiirst. Technically it's been two days in my book because THERE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE 31 DAYS BUT NOOOO JUNE WAS ONE OF THOSE FANCY MONTHS WITH 30.**

**Anyway, read, review, enjoy xD**

* * *

Loki walked in his room to see Darcy lounging on his desk, phone held at a reasonable space above her chest and face; tropical music and slicing sounds emitted from the device.

She didn't notice him until he purposely closed the door behind himself.

"Back already?"

Loki rolled her eyes. "I see your attention spand is short ended. Whatever are you tinkering with?"

"Fruit Ninja," Darcy replied without looking at him.

This oddly irritated him. Surely he was of better company than that...whatever she was playing. Midgardians are so odd.

He silently crossed the room and, once again, snatched her phone away from her to observe it.

"Hey!" Darcy exclaimed, getting to her feet. "I was about to break my record!"

He ignored her.

"UUURRGH!" Darcy leaped off the desk, and Loki simply stepped to the side; she landed hard on his carpet with a _THUMP._

This only added fuel to Darcy's fire. With another screech, she hopped and, finally, tackled him from behind. He didn't stagger, and found it even more amusing that she thought she could compete with his greatness.

"Unhand me," he demanded, nearly hissing threateningly. He held her phone out of her reach as she tried everything she could to get her phone back.

"Give me my phone back!"

Loki rolled his eyes, but when her weight increased in pressure on his upper back, Loki fell almost facefirst on his bed but he stopped himself with his hands. Reaching behind himself, he grabbed the human girl's arm, and in a flash, her position was in reverse. Instead of above him, she lay beneath him, but her legs were still wrapped tight around his waist, keeping them a bit too close for comfort.

Darcy pouted, still reaching for it, but his phone arm extending back and his free hand pressing down on the area just above her chest stopped her. Not only was his hand the reason she suddenly couldn't breathe, but she did notice also that his hand was a few degrees cooler than a normal person.

"All of this hassle..." Loki questioned, briefly taking his eyes off of her to examine the screen again. When their eyes met again, he continued, "for a game that requires slicing Midgardian fruits in half?"

Darcy couldn't speak.

"Darcy!" Jane came in the room, "come on, we're about to..." She stopped short as she observed the sight before her. Her best friend on the bed, with, unbeknownst to her, the God of Mischief practically on top of her.

As soon as Thor bounded in the room, Loki was on his feet, and Darcy stumbled off the bed. Loki let her phone slide out of his hand, smiling smugly, and Darcy snatched it away from him; he caught her mutter something about the hole of asses and smirked as the two Midgardians nearly ran out of there.

"Aw, I'm afraid I scared her off," Loki said, plopping down on his bed.

"That wasn't very wise, brother," said Thor.

"In case you haven't forgotten, _brother_, Wisdom is not exactly my forté."

Jane and Darcy both, somewhat uneasily, got in the car. Jane started it, gripping the wheel, but didn't move as she tried to catch her breath.

"You okay?" Darcy asked.

Jane nodded a little too quickly.

"Is that Thor's shirt?"

"...Mhm," she said in a higher octave.

"What's wrong with yours?"

"..."

"..."

"He...might've sort of...ripped it..."

"..."

"..."

"Shut..._up_."

"Yes..."

"OMG, YOU GOT THE D!"

"N-No! It wasn't...It...well if your _boyfriend_ hadn't walked in-!"

"Loki's _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Didn't look like that to me!"

"He had my phone, dammit!"

The God of Thunder and the God of Mischief listened to their adorable bickering as Jane pulled out of the driveway. Once they were out of earshot, the two siblings looked back at each other.

"Speaking of earlier events..." Thor said with a glare, holding his hand out.

Loki's face fell.

Thor's hammer flew into his hand, thunder clapping from outside.

"Now, now, let's not get hasty, shall we?" Loki suggested, but Thor already had him up by the collar. "Let's not do this here, I just cleaned and-"

"Very well."

Loki was sent spiraling, crashing through the window, out into the sudden rain, and slammed into the concrete.

* * *

Natasha found herself walking upstairs. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this, I should not be doing this._

_Aaaand I'm doing this._

_Okay, Nat, just reach the top and make a right for the bathroom. No, feet, stop going forward! Go right. Right! Right, not-!_

_...Too late._

Steve turned around, dry shirt in hand. But not on. "Natasha? What're you doing here?"

Natasha swallowed dryly. "I...I-I," she wetted her lips, surprised to catch his eyes falling there when she did, "I was wondering what was taking so long. I kinda want to get back to the movie now."

"Oh. Sorry to keep you waiting, ma'am," he told her with a sweet smile.

She returned it timidly, biting her lip. "Okay. Well...I'll just go..." she hung her head and started to leave when his hand suddenly caught her wrist.

"Natasha?"

Natasha looked up into his deep blue eyes, heart beating fast and uneven. His face was closer than he had intended.

But he decided to use this opportunity to his advantage.

When her gaze dropped down to the floor, he slowly began to cup her cheek. This gauged a positive reaction from her, or at least, he thought it was. She looked back up at him, her own hand wrapping itself around his wrist, but didn't pull away. She actually leaned into his touch some, her thumb absentmindedly stroking the back of his hand.

Gazes locking, Steve started to lean down, and Natasha leaned up on her tiptoes...

_Ding dong!_

The sound of the doorbell caused the blonde and redhead to jump and look towards the direction of Steve's door.

"Expecting someone?" Natasha breathed out.

"Not that I know of," Steve said, not only nervous, but extremely annoyed at whoever decided to turn up uninvited. He looked over at her and said, "I'll be _right_ back."

Natasha nodded. "Okay."

"Just...just stay," Steve told her, hands out as he backed out of the room. Before exiting, he looked back at her one more time, then disappeared.

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Steve wrenched the door open.

And automatically wished he hadn't.

Peggy, appearing in a trenchcoat and red flip flops, hungrily gave him a once-over. "You must've known I was coming." She stepped in, and he backed away quickly as she advanced on him.

"Uh..." Steve stammered.

"Honest opinion, Steve," Peggy said, opening her trenchcoat to reveal a ruby red bikini that matched her lips. "Do you think this bikini is too tight? I wanna look hot for my pool party."

"I-Isn't it a little...late in the year for...s-swimwear?" Steve stuttered, back now against the wall.

"It's only late September," Peggy said with a shrug. "Besides..." she went up to him, hands smoothing down his hard, firm pecks and abs. "Someone as hot as you can keep me warm. Whaddaya say?"

"That you have a lot of n-"

Peggy's lips crashed onto his, hands everywhere bare. Steve made strangling sounds, which Peggy took as moaning, and he tried to pull back. But he was trapped.

The sound of nearly silent footsteps passed his hearing, but his mind was occupied at the moment. He screamed against Peggy's mouth, shuddering as her tongue invaded his cavern, and her hands-whoa! They should not be there! This is unacceptable!

Steve tried to pull away, turning his head up and to the left.

His lips finally parted from hers as his eyes fell on a pair of green ones.

"N-Natasha!" Steve gasped breathlessly. The way Peggy was curved around him wasn't exactly polite for company.

Natasha was frozen from where she stood. She hadn't seen the whole thing, but she'd seen enough. And she didn't know what to do. All she knew was the emotions slamming into her hard. Raging fury, shock, disbelief, murderous...

And, right up there with blinding anger...

She was heartbroken.

Her vision blurred, seeing red through her stinging tears. She fought them back, strongly holding back from wringing a certain someone's neck.

She wasn't sure which one to physically hurt more.

"This isn't what-!" Steve continued, not knowing what to say properly. Peggy smugly put her trenchcoat back on. "I-! I didn't know that she-!"

"It's okay," Natasha said, voice cracking as she walked down the stairs, slipping on her shoes and grabbing her bag, phone in hand. "I was just going anyway." It took all her control to not commit murder as she passed them. "You two enjoy each other. Don't let me ruin it."

"Natasha, wait!" Steve called after her. "Please! Don't go!"

Natasha almost stopped.

But she didn't.

She got in her car and drove off, not stopping until she pulled into the driveway of her home. Since her foster parents were on an anniversary cruise trip, it was just her for another two months. She texted Jane, Darcy, and Pepper, then threw her phone on the passenger seat before she let the tears flow.

Jane and Pepper called automatically.

Natasha pulled herself together, entering the house and putting the phone to her ear after merging their calls.

"IIIIIII'M ABOUT TO KILL A BITCH!" Darcy yelled, and Natasha held the phone away from her ear. She put them on speaker.

"Darcy!" Jane complained, and Natasha cracked a watery smile; of course those two would be together.

"What happened, Nat?" Pepper asked.

"BECAUSE I WILL STILL KILL A BITCH!"

"DARCY, THAT'S MY EAR!"

"WELL I'M ANGRY!"

"STOP YELLING THEN!"

"ME? STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!"

Pepper stepped in, "STOP YELLING AT DARCY FOR YELLING AT YOU!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT DARCY FOR YELLING AT ME!"

"STOP YELLING AT PEPPER FOR YELLING AT JANE FOR YELLING AT YOU!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT PEPPER!"

"STOP YELLING AT JANE FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING BLABBITYBABABALALALA!"

Natasha sighed, tossing her phone on her counter.

_Maybe I should've texted Betty instead..._

* * *

**WHO CAUGHT THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS REFERENCE? :D**

**I added that in there to ease the tension xD **

**We get a little Tony before he goes away in the next chapter, then time's gonna speed up some for his return (because he's "Tony Fucking Stark" xD), and FINALLY.**

**We get to the sleepover(s) ;)**


	10. You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**I should stay away from Tumblr.**

* * *

"...and she's not talking to me..." Steve was saying as the guys followed him down to the lockers the next day at school.

"No wonder she's avoiding the rest of us," said Clint.

"Don't worry. Natasha will come back around..." Bruce started to say, his voice trailing off as they spotted Natasha standing down the hallway, looking right at them; her eyes met Steve's, and Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Betty turned around too. Pepper gently turned Natasha around and they went the other way.

"Soon, I hope," Bruce finished.

"Damn, why do I have to leave _today_?!" Tony whined. "Just when things are getting good! First Thor getting freaky with Jane, then Peggy stirring up a storm between you and Nat!"

Thor blushed at this.

Meanwhile a heartbroken looking Steve opened his locker, head hanging down as he put his things away. He received pats on the back, but that didn't help.

"Steve!"

Tony sighed, "Aw this heffer..."

Bruce and Clint were roughly pushed aside, Tony putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder to calm him while Clint looked bewildered and offended.

"Steve," Peggy greeted, flashing him an almost seductive smile.

Steve did not turn. "Ma'am."

"So I was thinking, if you're free later-"

"No." He finally turned around to face her, and she took a step back by how devastated, yet downright furious he looked. "I'm not free later. As a matter of fact, as long as it concerns you, I will _never_ be free. So you can take that, and shove it up your-"

"Steve!" Tony and Clint said, trying not to laugh and be serious at the same time.

"Come on, guys," said Steve. "Let's get to class."

"Okay."

"Indeed."

"Right behind ya."

Clint and Peggy looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go..." Clint awkwardly retreated, "do something."

And with that, he practically ran off.

* * *

Even though Natasha wasn't talking to Steve, she did show up to say goodbye to Tony at the airport.

"Have a safe flight," Natasha said, pulling back from the hug.

"Thanks, Red," Tony said back.

"Tony!" a familiar, angelic voice called from behind him.

"Wha-_oomf_!" Tony staggered backwards as Pepper slammed into him. He smiled anyway, returning the hug snugly. "Looks like someone's gonna miss me."

"Don't be so cocky," Pepper pulled away, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Wanna gimme a kiss? For luck?"

Pepper's lips pursed, fighting a smile. "...Don't push it."

"Aw, you know you wanna..." He inched closer to her jokingly, shaking his hips and smiling while biting his lip. "You know you can't resist the hip swiveeeeel!"

Pepper giggled. "Stop. Just stop!"

"You know you can't resist the hip swiveeeeel!"

* * *

Admittedly, just three days without Tony wasn't the same.

And mysteriously, he didn't show up at school on Monday.

As a matter of fact...he didn't show up throughout almost the entire week.

On Wednesday, almost a week after his departure, Tony made headlines in the news that after an explosion, the young billionaire was reportedly missing.

Steve, Clint, and Natasha were especially worried.

Bruce was trying not to let out...The Other Guy.

Thor was outraged.

And Pepper was flipping her shit.

"He'll be okay," Betty was saying to a panicky Pepper. She was normally the one to ease the tension in their little group.

Pepper was fighting back tears, sinking down the lockers and collapsed on the floor. As soon as the news was turned off by their teacher, Pepper had gone out the room to get some air, and Betty was allowed to follow. Ironically, Natasha had been returning a stapler to a teacher, and Jane and Darcy came from the restroom.

Tears poured down Pepper's cheeks, and Natasha sat down next to her so she could cry on her shoulder. Betty sat down on the other side of Pepper, rubbing her arm gingerly.

"I-I should've kissed him..." Pepper sobbed quietly.

"Why?" Darcy and Jane said in unison.

Natasha answered for Pepper.

"For luck."

* * *

On Thursday, Pepper sat on the balcony of Stark Tower, just outside the penthouse. She didn't move until nightfall.

Because at nightfall, she saw a jet.

A jet heading straight for the Tower.

Flying to her feet, she retreated back several steps as the jet slowly landed on the platform. Her hair blew in her face from the wind stirring up and she hastily moved the strands out of her face.

Pepper gasped as the door opened, bodyguards helping a very beaten looking Tony out of the jet. As soon as he rose his head and saw her, he started to smile at his now tearful friend.

"Tony!"

He took two steps towards her then fell on his knees.

"Oh my God!" Pepper flew down to him, hugging his head and back. "Oh God, what happened to you?" she demanded through sobs, burying her head in his shoulder. "What happened?!"

Tony wrapped an arm around her, holding her as close as he could manage before he finally lifted his lips to her ear and said, "Betcha feel bad about not kissing me, eh? 'Cause this is kinda your fault."

Pepper never thought she'd be so happy to hear his cockiness and sarcasm. She giggled in relief before helping him to his feet. He was smiling, so at least that was a good sign. She wrapped her arm around his waist, then slung his arm over her shoulder. He walked with a limp, but she was able to get him safely inside. She called for Teresa, who nearly had a heart attack but immediately went for the jumbo first aid kit she had.

"Where should I-?" Pepper asked.

"Couch, couch," Tony instructed through pants, sighing in relief as well as pain when she assisted him down on the couch. "Aaaahhhh," he sighed deeply, and she sat next to him, running her fingers through her hair.

"JARVIS?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Contact Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson."

"Very well, sir."

Pepper sighed, gripping her forehead. "You don't understand how worried I was..."

Teresa came in, but Pepper wanted to take care of Tony herself. Teresa agreed, knowing that she could play 20 questions later; the nanny could tell he was exhausted, and she left the room once more after dropping a kiss to his forehead.

Tony winced.

"Sorry," Pepper whispered, but continued her dabbing extra carefully.

And then her eyes fell on his chest.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" he breathed out.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That..." she placed her hand on his chest. "That glowing thing..."

Tony hesitated. "Long story, Pep..."

Pepper sighed when he said nothing else and continued nursing him. It seemed soothing after a while, since Tony's eyes fluttered closed, head resting against the couch, tilted in her direction.

He looked so peaceful...Pepper couldn't help herself.

She rested her palm against his neck, leaning forward, and gave him a lingering peck on the cheek facing her.

Tony opened his eyes in shock.

Pepper smiled a little, cheeks pink as she resumed to her work, missing the blissful look on Tony's face. Finishing up with the major injuries, she sunk down to rest her head on the inside of his shoulder, causing him to grunt. Before she could pull back, he rested his cheek on top of her head, letting his scarred fingers intertwined with her flawless ones.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened, and Pepper sat up.

"TONY!" Five different voices exclaimed.

Thor reached Tony first. "YOU HAVE RETURNED! WHO HAS DONE YOU HARM?! I WILL SHOW THEM NO MERCY."

The other four voiced their agreements.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Pepper said, and they quieted. "One at a time...You're overwhelming him."

"Good to see you guys too," said Tony, smile spreading.

Bruce sat on the other side of Tony, putting his glasses on as he observed Tony's...whatever that glowie thingy was.

"Tony..." Bruce said.

Tony sighed. "This, my friends, is my handy dandy arc reactor, brought to you by the terrorists who captured me."

"What?" Clint and Natasha said in unison.

Tony looked over at Pepper. "Help me up?"

Pepper did so.

"You can take my shirt off now."

"W-What?"

"Pepper, honey, it's okay. You don't have to hide your unbridled desire for moi anymore."

Pepper glared at him but reached for the hem of his shirt anyway. "You got jokes."

Tony shrugged, raising his arms with a cocky grin. Avoding anyone else's gazes, Pepper raised his shirt over Tony's head, sliding it off of him before folding the piece of clothing over her arm. Ignoring his toned stature, she and the others took his appearance in. The various scars and wounds looked to have been cleaned already, but that wasn't the focus.

"Interesting..." Bruce mused, running his finger around the metal rim. "How did this come about?"

"Chest wound I think, iono. One minute I'm out and the next, I wake up and I have this in my chest. I figured out that if it gets removed for too long..." He slid his index finger across his throat, making a dramatic face.

Pepper visibly shuddered.

"What have they done to you?" she whispered.

"It's a terrible...privilege," Tony said, morely to her than the rest of them.

"Well, whatever's going on..." Steve said. "We got your back."

"Yes!" said Thor. "Consider your back covered!"

Tony chuckled. "I'm flattered. Who wants a drink?"

* * *

**It's up to the reader whether the beverages are alcoholic or not xD**

**This chapter was morely Pepperony because I love them, okay? :D**

**THE SLEEPOVER IS NEXT THE SLEEPOVER IS NEXT I REPEAT THE SLEEPOVER IS NEXT! OMG AFTER THAT CHAPTER IS UP I CAN RELAX BUT THIS IS WHY I'M ON A ROLL.**


	11. 6457 Redwood Drive

**Did I do the disclaimer yet?**

**Ahem.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these marvelous (hehe, get it? Marvelous, Marvel? Eh? Eh? No? Okay) characters. Just the plot xD**

**This chapter is very long...you guys deserve it!**

**P.S. Happy Spangled Day! Ahaha xD**

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Jane and Darcy, who were clad in their pajamas, exchanged glances and squealed. Jane wore a sky blue set, with a camisole and pants with pandas on them; Darcy wore a graphic black tee with Minnie Mouse on the front, slipping off one shoulder, and lime green shorts.

Jane put the snacks down, beating Darcy to the door, wrenching it open to reveal a redhead and a blonde.

"Hi!" Jane and Darcy said in unison.

"Hey," Natasha said back, carrying a pillow under her arm, as well as her bag. She wore a dark, calm pink long-sleeved shirt with white girl boxer shorts that had matching stripes. "Sorry about such a short notice but...mind if Bobbi here tags along too?"

Bobbi waved sheepishly, and a smile to match. She wore a blue beanie, her dorky glasses present, a black cami, and grey cotton shorts.

"You're Clint's friend, right?" Jane asked, and she nodded. Jane and Darcy exchanged glances before she smiled and said, "Come on in!"

Not long after, Pepper and Betty arrived, and that's when the party really began.

* * *

"MY FRIENDS!" Thor boomed as he stepped into the penthouse, Loki literally in tow.

"_Unhand me!_" Loki hissed, yanking his arm away and straightening himself.

Tony, Clint, Bruce, and Steve looked up from where they were either standing or lounging. Since the girls were having a sleepover, Tony decided to host one of his own with the boys. He would've bugged Natasha's bag for spying, but Steve convinced him not to by reminding the billionare about the possible outcome.

And no. Tony didn't want to die tonight.

"I'd like you to meet my dear brother, Loki!" Thor introduced. "Loki, these are my friends, Steve, Clint, Bruce, and this is Tony! He was gracious enough to send an invitation."

"How sweet," said Loki as Tony walked up to them.

"Mi casa es su casa!" Tony said, extending an arm behind him. The others knew to keep their distance, but nodded at Loki anyway, the God of Mischief returning the gesture curtly.

"Steve," Thor said while sitting next to him, "Loki has never remotely been to what you call, a 'sleepover'. Even I am most oblivious. Please, what do we males do on gatherings such as these?"

"Oh. Well since we're boys, we do different stuff that the girls do," Steve said, although that this was his first time as well, he still had a good idea of what a male sleepover consisted of. So he said what Bruce and Clint told him, "You know, watch TV, play video games, goof around...burp. Guy stuff."

"I see. These games of video sound very intruging. Shall we partaken in the activity?"

* * *

Jane's phone buzzed.

"Who texted?" Darcy asked, pausing the video game she was playing with Bobbi. Pepper sat on the other side of Bobbi, Jane sat on the floor in front of Darcy, Betty sat curled up in the recliner with a book that she now wasn't paying attention to, and Natasha sat next to Jane.

"I don't know. Lemme check." Jane pulled out her phone, sliding the lock screen up to check her messages.

**[To:Jane]**

**[Received From:Thor]**

**LADY JANE :-)**

Jane smiled.

**[To:Thor]**

**[Recieved From:Jane]**

**Hey :)**

**[To:Jane]**

**[Received From:Thor]**

**I HAVE MASTERED THE TECHNOLOGY ON YOUR PLANET. LORD TONY HAS ENRICHED ME WITH THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT YOU CALL 'EMOTICONS'. SEE? :-D. THIS SMILE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE SMILE I HAD USED FIRSTHAND. IT SHOWS THAT I AM HAPPIER TO HEAR FROM YOU.**

**[To:Thor]**

**[Received From:Jane]**

**Yay XD lol**

"It's Thor, isn't it?" Darcy deadpanned, and Jane giggled.

And that's when _her _phone buzzed.

"Who texted _you_?" said Natasha.

"I don't know..." Darcy said, checking the message. "It's from an unknown number."

**[To:Darcy]**

**[Received From:Unknown Number]**

**My apologies in advance for whatever rubbish brother dearest is sending to Lady Jane's cellular device.**

To the girls' surprise, Darcy sat up straighter, video game controller falling out of her other hand as she began to text back, adding the number to her contacts.

**[To:Loki]**

**[Received From:Darcy]**

**Well they ARE together, aren't they? :P**

Jane leaned over to look, and then she squealed, "No he didn't!"

"No who didn't?" said Bobbi.

"Loki texted Darcy," Jane answered eagerly.

"Who's Loki?"

"Darcy's boyfriend," Jane said more quietly.

"He is not!" Darcy snapped, pink in the face. As if the universe disagreed with her statement, her phone buzzed again and the girls demanded simultaneously for Darcy to read Loki's text out loud. Darcy sighed and did so, "'_Indeed, since it's quite hard for one to forget,'" _she found herself reading it in Loki's voice and it shocked her that it was really impressive, "_'Fair warning, love. The next time Jane decides to come over, I'm going to need a place to stay_.'" There were several arched eyebrows at that, a blush on Jane's part, and Darcy quickly said, "He doesn't mean that! He's a very sarcastic guy. You know...dry humor."

She quickly texted,

**[To:Loki]**

**[Received From:Darcy]**

**Dude, I think I need you to come save me. These chicks are giving me everything.**

His response was immediate.

**[To:Darcy]**

**[Received From:Loki]**

**I'm afraid I cannot. For my...friends are doing the same.**

"Loki must be with Thor," Jane said, reading over Darcy's shoulder now.

They all exchanged glances.

"As in, they're all_ together_?" said Natasha.

Both Natasha and Pepper's eyes flickered to Natasha's bag.

"Check for bugs," they said simultaneously before rushing to her stuff.

**[To:Loki]**

**[Received From: Darcy]**

**Friends, huh? ;D**

* * *

Loki sighed.

**[To:Darcy]**

**[Received From:Loki]**

**Might as well. They don't understand when one wishes to be left alone.**

**[To:Loki]**

**[Received From:Darcy]**

**I'm glad :)**

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony's voice captured his attention, but to Loki's surprise, it wasn't on him. Tony told JARVIS to turn down the music volume, and it seeped into the background, then sat down in a stool next to Steve, who's been looking pretty down in the dumps for the last hour.

"What troubles you?" Thor asked curiously.

Steve smiled, but it didn't meet his eyes. "It's nothing, guys. Really."

"Bullshit!" Clint pointed out after a loud belch.

Even Loki was curious now.

"Still thinking about Natasha?" Bruce asked him, and Steve sighed and nodded.

"Seriously? You're still not over that?" Tony exclaimed. "Dude, you even put Sir Broods A Lot to shame over here," he jerked his head over in Loki's direction.

"Agreed," said Thor, and even Loki sheepishly nodded.

"You don't understand!" Steve snapped harsher than intended, and Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve sighed, "It's different, alright?" he continued in a softer tone. "I...I really care about Natasha. And I just want to talk to her. Maybe if she listened to my side of the story then we could be friends again."

"Nat's never stopped being your friend," said Clint. "She's a girl, so you and her are kinda on a 'break', like if you guys were together or something."

"That...doesn't make any sense," Steve said slowly.

"It never does. Girls are girls, man."

"They're tricky like that," added Tony. "And no matter how much it kills me to say it, they're all different. One girl might really be mad, another might be too scared or nervous to confront their problems."

"Kinda like the whole Natasha vs Peggy thing," said Clint.

"Right. Though, since we've known Natasha a little longer than Steve here, I think something's not adding up. Why is she holding back? Red almost never holds back."

"That _is_ weird..." said Bruce.

"Creepy," said Clint.

Steve's gaze flickered to the window just as lightning struck and it started to rain. "Well I'm about to find out."

"What're you talking about?" Tony asked, although he probably already had an idea what.

"Thor, what's Jane's address?"

"6457 Redwood Drive," Thor said without a beat.

"Hold up!" Tony said as Steve slipped into his shoes and headed for the elevator. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Natasha," Steve answered automatically. "If she's not coming to me then I'm gonna go to her!"

"Wait! You're not going anywhere!" Tony walked over to the elevator, preventing it from closing, the others trailing behind.

"Why not?" Steve demanded.

Tony sighed, looking over his shoulder, and after exchanging glances, turned back to Steve and said, "Not unless we come with you."

* * *

"Alright, boy talk! Because we need to have it," said Jane, and all the girls began to form a circle on the floor. Natasha looked uneasy until Pepper came up beside her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and smile before sitting down. Natasha half-heartedly returned it before sitting between Pepper and Bobbi.

"Let's start with Bobbi!" said Darcy, and they all agreed before turning to the new girl.

"H-Huh?" the blonde stammered, taken off guard.

"You and Clint," said Jane, leaning forward with interest. "Spill."

"There's nothing to spill!" Bobbi blushed. "I mean...sure...he's like, the coolest guy ever," she admitted. "But he'll never like me."

"Why not?" said Betty.

Bobbi shrugged. "I think he's out of my league."

Scoffs echoed around the room.

"You two are definitely in the same league," Natasha reassured, and Bobbi smiled a little.

Then they all looked at Betty, who tried to hide behind her hair.

"I-Is it that obvious that I like Bruce?" she asked.

"_Yes,_" the girls said back.

"Well, I can't help it! He's so sweet and generous, smart..." The brunette had a dazed look on her face now, a smile already present. "I've grown to really like him. My closest guyfriend."

"Aww!"

Betty buried her blushing face in her lap, hugging her knees, and the girls giggled.

Gazes flickered to Jane and Darcy.

"Guest," Jane said.

"Hostess," Darcy countered with a smirk and arched eyebrow.

Jane sighed. "Okay, fine." Darcy snickered. "Thor is the most perfect guy I could ask for. I've never met any guy like him...really." This was true.

"How is he in the sack?"

"Darcy!"

"What? You guys must be that bad if Loki wants to be...ahem," Darcy finished quietly, "elsewhere."

"I'm still-!...you know...a virgin!" Jane protested with faintly pink cheeks. "And what does Loki know? As a matter of fact, let's talk about _you and him_, shall we?"

Darcy paled. "Oh shit..."

Jane smirked. "Do go on."

"Are you saying that I like him or something?" Darcy demanded. "Well I don't!" She received skeptical looks for that one. "He's annoying and sarcastic and manipulative and conniving and too strong and..." Her gaze drifted to the ceiling as she thought deeper into this, her thoughts forming into words, "tall and misunderstood and...lost in his way and...lonely. But once you get to know him, he's actually pretty kind and intelligent...and creative and...and he's such a contrast to Thor actually. Thor's big and buff while Loki is lean and toned...his eyes are the most strangest yet captivating shade of green, but when you really look at them you can find traces of silver that-"

Darcy suddenly snapped out of it, realizing that she had said too much.

"And yet she says she doesn't like him," said Jane, and the girls giggled, Darcy blushing all the while.

When it was Pepper's turn, she audibly gulped when all eyes were on her.

"I'm just going to admit before anyone asks that I _do_ have feelings for Tony even though he can be a player and a jerk," she said. "There's a different side of him that I think he only lets me see."

"How do you know?" said Darcy.

"Have you ever seen or heard Tony cry?"

"No..."

"I rest my case."

"Stark has _feelings?" _Natasha mumbled, and Bobbi snickered.

With a sigh, Jane hesitantly settled her gaze on Natasha, and so did everyone else. Natasha's heart was beating rather fast, and she was already breaking into a nervous sweat. Now she regretted coming. Since recent events, she should've known she'd be the center of attention.

"Why don't you just talk to him, Nat?" Jane asked with concern.

"Yeah, the dude's beating himself up over you," said Bobbi. "At least, that's what I heard..."

Now Natasha really felt bad. Was he _that_ upset that he-

_Knock knock knock_

The Foster household was now dead silent, all six girls getting to their feet as they heard the rain pour.

_Knock knock knock_

"You don't think..." Darcy whispered.

Natasha was already treading towards the door, her bare feet dragging against the hardwood floor. The other five girls followed to an extent, but gave the redhead space as she finally wrenched the door open.

And there, standing in the rain, were none other than Steve, Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce, and Loki, Steve taking up front and center. There was no sign of transportation behind them. Each male hugged themselves in a way as they continued to get soaked by the downpour from head to toe.

The girls gasped, and Steve stepped closer to the threshold, unfolding his arms and letting them fall naturally at his sides. Natasha stood there gaping at him, taking in his shaking appearance. _Had he walked all the way here?_

Steve's lips pulled up in the slightest when their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know..." Natasha, if she wasn't feeling bad then, she was now feeling like the worst person in the world. She had constantly been pushing him away lately, yet there he stood in front of her. "I'm sorry too. I should've believed you the first time you said..."

Her voice trailed off as he smiled a little more fully and nodded, eyes on his sneakers.

"Might wanna hurry it up a bit there, guys," Tony commented from the side.

Steve then looked up at her from underneath his eyelashes, looking like a sad golden Labrador Retriever after being kicked around and left in the storm. Natasha smiled a little before stepping forward, and there were several intakes of breath to see what she would do.

Natasha leaned up slightly on her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck; surprise written all over Steve's face, he wrapped his arms around her without hesitation. Feeling him return her embrace, her smile widened, a hand balling loosely around the hair at the nape of his neck as she snuggled her head where his neck and shoulder met.

Steve sighed, closing his eyes and letting a relieved smile spread across his face. The girls squealed and clapped, and the guys whooped and whistled suggestively. Steve and Natasha pulled away from each other, the former looking down and the latter looking up at the other person. They smiled at each other before, as if it occurred to them, looking around at their company.

"Your shirt," Steve pointed out, and Natasha looked down. They actually started laughing. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" She looked over his shoulder. "You guys...Oh what am I doing? Get in here, all of you!" She stepped aside.

"THANK YOU!" Tony exclaimed, the boys rushing inside. Natasha pulled Steve closer to her as they all barged in, the two continuing their laughter as they watched the others interact with each other.

Pepper was rubbing Tony down with an ironically warm towel from the dryer, all the while hugging him to "warm him up". Thor and Jane were now holding hands and talking after a brief lip-lock that earned a dirty look from Loki and a giggle from Darcy. Bobbi was laughing at Clint's flat hair, and Bruce and Betty were talking in hushed tones like they normally did.

Natasha, who realized she was pressed up against Steve, his hand brushing the small of her back, timidly giving him space. Steve was aware of this too, stepping backward awkwardly.

"I'm, um, glad we're friends again," Steve said bashfully.

"Me too," Natasha said truthfully.

"Sorry if we ruined your slumber party."

"Nah, you didn't ruin it..." Natasha chewed on her bottom lip. "Actually," they both observed their friends briefly before she continued, "I think things just got better. But I don't think this small place can fit a house full of twelve teenagers."

Steve got an idea, and apparently so did Tony, because their eyes met at the exact same time.

_"Stark Tower?"_ Steve asked with his eyes.

_"Yep!"_ Tony's said back.

* * *

Steve and Natasha hung back as the other ten excitedly burst into the penthouse. Natasha set her bag down in the corner with the other bags.

"So you'll stay?" Steve said, his tone begging underneath the quiet surface.

Natasha looked down, letting her hand drift over the short space that felt too far for her, fingertips brushing against his. Steve looked down too, curiously, and flexed his fingers straight, their fingers dancing as they united to lace together and intertwine. Simultaneously, they lifted their heads and looked at each other.

"I'm not going anywhere," Natasha said back.

* * *

**RAWR :D We're just getting more and more into the romance, aren't we? **

**It's really up to the readers. Shall this be a part 2...**

**Or just skip to the next morning?**

**Think about it, guys. Twelve teens. Stark Tower. Half are boys. Half are girls. And they're alone. You're expecting nothing to happen?**

**And Steve and Tony's interaction? Guess where I got _that_ from?**

_**"Put on the suit."**_

_**"Yep!"**_

**REVIEW! :)**


	12. Assemble

**Part 2 it is ;D Although, I think the twist in events is caused by drinking a lot of green tea O.e**

**Everybody ready? I don't think I am, so I'm just gon' go...do something.**

* * *

Music was on full blast. Naked feet rapidly hit the floor as teens danced and goofed around with each other, happy to be all together and in each other's company. Some were wasted, yes.

But they were teenagers. Go figure.

Tony was the drunkest, dancing on the kitchen counter, shirt open and hips doing their signature swivel. Pepper giggled as she watched, yelping as her crush pulled her up to join him.

"Are you drunk?" Pepper giggled as he twirled her around.

Tony paused to lift his two forefingers, barely pressing them together. "A wee bit."

Pepper rolled her eyes but danced with him anyway.

Clint and Bobbi were entranced in the video game they were playing, flirtatiously shoving each other so the other person would lose. This eventually led to pushing, and then surprisingly, wrestling.

Bruce and Betty were the least involved, and the most sober because they haven't drank anything at all, sitting across from each other by the window and talking about...who knows. Probably something science related, since Bruce was now doing most of the talking, and Betty was listening with a soft smile on her face.

Loki was standing in a corner, arms crossed as he stared at nothing in particular, mind elsewhere. His eyes, however, did catch Darcy, who was sitting across the room by herself, earphones in her ears.

He walked over to her.

Darcy didn't notice him until he sat down next to her, jumping when he tapped her shoulder and she pulled an earphone out.

"What's up?" she said.

"It's strange of you to be alone," Loki noted.

Darcy shrugged. "Jane's spending some quality time with your brother so..." She then smiled and eyed him with a glint that Loki knew so well.

_What is she up to_? "So what?"

"Tell me, Loki," she said, "are you up for a little mischief?"

An evil grin spread across his face. "Mischief is my middle name, my dear."

* * *

In truth, Thor and Jane were away from it all (not the only duo to do so in fact), laying in bed together in one of the many guest rooms in Stark Tower. Jane lay on her back while Thor sat more upwards on his side, his fingers playing with hers.

"Tell me more," Jane was insisting.

"What more do you wish to know?" Thor asked with a chuckle. Her curiosity adored him.

"What was your childhood like? How old were you when you got your hammer?"

Thor smiled. "My childhood was a...vibrant time. I have met my share of friends, who are still in Asgard. I was trained for battle at a young age, but I loved the...'rush', you would call it. I earned my hammer when I became of age."

"But...you're not eighteen."

"Our terms differ than your Midgardian ones," Thor explained.

"Oh." Jane looked down at their intertwined hands, shifting closer to him so her head could rest just underneath his arm.

Thor ran the back of his hand down her jawline, his thumb smoothing over the creases in her eyebrows. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"May I ask what of? Unlike my brother, I cannot read one's mind."

Jane almost sat up straight, but they would've bumped heads. "Loki can read_ minds_?"

"Read them, communicate with the person he focuses on," Thor explained simply. "I have forgotten to inform you. My apologies."

"No, it's okay, just..." Jane sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Guess I have to watch my thoughts when I'm around him."

Thor chuckled, wondering what would be going on in her head. "You amuse me, Jane Foster."

Jane smiled up at him, closing her eyes as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. Her mouth yielded up against his, hand braiding itself in his golden locks.

_SLAM. _The door shut sharply, causing the two to jump. Evil laughter, coming from the other side of the door, sounded loud in Jane's ears, causing her to shiver and let Thor pull her close.

"That's right!" Darcy's voice came from the other side of the door too. "You ain't goin' _nowhere_," her voice dropped to a playfully threatening whisper on 'nowhere'.

"Don't worry, love," Thor whispered in Jane's ear as they both heard two people laughing maniacally as they ran off, and she relaxed. "I don't think they can keep a god trapped in a room with his fair maiden without a punishment in store for disturbing them."

The last of his words sent chills down Jane's spine, but she couldn't help but agree with him.

* * *

Steve and Natasha lunged their bucket of cold, ice water onto Tony's head, automatically turning him sober.

"Payback!" they yelled, for they had also been soaked but it hadn't been necessary.

Tony glared at the two while Bruce, Betty, and Pepper burst out in laughter.

_THUMP._

Everyone whipped their heads around just as Clint and Bobbi fell to the floor, Clint straddling Bobbi and pinning her arms above her head.

"Struggling's not gonna get you anywhere!" Clint said smugly as Bobbi did so, her teeth gritted together.

"I hate you _so_ much!" Bobbi gasped out.

"Haters gonna hate, baby," he smirked down at her.

"Dude, you weigh a _ton_!" If she wasn't so out of breath, she would've sounded a whole lot more intimidating.

Clint leaned down, "I don't see you protesting."

Bobbi's lips pursed, cheeks flushed. Wiggling her hips, she saw his attention draw lower and took that as an opportunity to flip Clint over on his back; feeling himself moving, Clint shoved against her but she was already on top of him, shoving his arms down on either side of his head. The blonde smirked at the brunette's apparent shock, chests heaving as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Don't be a dick," Bobbi said while loosening her grip on his wrists, and Clint stared back up at her.

"LOKI!"

"DARCY!"

The sound of Thor and Jane's loud, booming voices had everyone jump out of their skins, and for Clint and Bobbi, scooting as far away from each other as the room would allow.

Loki and Darcy turned around and retreated several steps as Thor and Jane charged into the room. Jane was the first to attack, and Darcy yelped, jumping behind Loki and gripping the back of his jacket.

Loki chuckled, completely at ease as he lazily held Jane back. "Brother, you might want to control this one."

"Give me a good reason to and I'll consider it," Thor growled, but pulled Jane back a little anyway. Loki's arm was halfway extended out in front of Darcy, her hands gripping him there, the top of her head barely coming above his shoulder.

"What's going on? And why am I not in on this?" Tony demanded.

"Come on guys, let's not result to violence..." said Bruce wisely.

"Unless you can explain why we're all suddenly protective of each other..." Tony finished slyly, noticing that the two siblings were standing in front of the girls they cared about (to an extent, in Loki's case).

Thor looked over his shoulder at Jane while Loki looked sideways at Darcy.

And then-

**BOOM.**

The entire glass wall shattered, an unknown force causing all twelve teens to tumble onto the floor. Steve moved blindly to his left, finding a smaller, feminine body in a fetal position, and guarded her body with his own as shards flew everywhere.

Tony, Thor, and Loki seemed to be thinking the same thing, as their bodies were covering smaller ones.

"YOU!"

Surprisingly enough, it was Bruce's voice that snapped everyone out of their daze. Steve sat upright, bringing Natasha with him; before addressing the issue at hand, he checked to see if she was alright. Besides a cut in the side of her forehead, which he gently grazed with his thumb, she appeared to be unharmed, much to his relief. Then he briefly checked how everyone else was doing.

So far, no one seemed severely hurt...

Bruce was on his feet, practically shaking with rising anger as he glared at the man standing just outside on the balcony. Steve noticed that they resembled each other, the older man having graying, shaggy hair and flanked by monstrous looking dogs on steroids. What had Steve's heart racing at the rising tension was that Betty was somehow in the man's vice grip.

"Hello, son," he said casually. "I think it's finally time for me to meet your special lady friend, huh?"

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, DAD!" Bruce bellowed, fists balling up.

"What're you going to do if I don't?" David Banner asked artfully, tightening his grip around Betty's neck, causing her to gag and Bruce's temper to rise to dangerous heights. David smiled. "Stop holding back, Bruce...Let my real son come out. I want your friends to see what gets beneath your skin."

Bruce quickly shook his head, but Betty caught the green in his eyes. She gasped for breath, which was pretty difficult, considering the fact that David was trying to seal her windpipe shut, practically wheezing now; a few tears slipped from her eyes as she shut them.

"Um, bad move, dude!" said Tony, already seeing a green hue forming in Bruce's fists.

"If you want her so bad," David said as he backed away, dogs retreating with him, "come get her then."

And then he let himself fall over the edge, Betty screaming Bruce's name, and the dogs followed suite.

"BETTY, NO!" Bruce bellowed falling to his knees.

"Bruce," Steve started to say, but Tony held him back.

Because Bruce's back heaved, bones cracking as they shifted and enlarged. Growls and screams escaped Bruce's gritted mouth, getting deeper as time wore on. He gripped at his hair, trying to fight it, trying to fight The Other Guy.

But it was too late. Normally, it's said that when a person is at his or her highest point of rage, that they'd see red. Well that wasn't the case for Bruce.

Bruce was seeing green.

He threw his head back in agony, thin fingers twitching as they got beefier, backside gaining pounds and pounds of new muscle, and chest broadening to invincible heights. His friends watched in shock and horror as their friend grew in size, skin green, roars monstrous. His clothing ripped, shirt, socks, and shoes already off and done for, nothing left but scraps; his glasses slid off his nose and were carelessly tossed aside somewhere. His pants, however, were still on his hips. Ripped in places, yes, but could stay hung on his hips.

Now on his feet, the Hulk threw his arms out with fists balled up, and roared to the heavens, Stark Tower almost shaking from the power of his cry.

"Bruce..." Tony said, and Hulk whipped his head around at the puny human. Despite the monster present, there was still a sign that Bruce was still in there. Although it was very little, but noticable.

Hulk growled at him before he bounded outside, throwing himself off the rooftop and into the city.

Several screams echoed around the room as Tony cursed.

Tony began to leave the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Steve demanded. "We should-"

"Call the police and what? Tell them that our friend just hulked out and went after his daddy and rapid dogs?" Tony snapped impatiently.

Stark had a good point.

"I'm going after him," Tony announced, but he didn't go into the elevator. He actually went outside, where a path of steps appeared beneath his feet, and he went downstairs, disappearing from sight.

No one had time to protest his decision.

Thor and Loki exchanged glances. They had never seen a transformation like this from their world. Loki, reading what Thor was thinking, opened his mouth to protest but Thor had already slipped outside, unnoticed; there was the sound of thunder, some lightning, and then there was nothing.

"Where did Natasha and Clint go?" Darcy asked, the first female to snap out of her shock.

Steve already had a hood over his head, shoes on his feet. The minute he heard Natasha's name, he looked around, but she and Clint were nowhere in sight. He had a feeling he should say something.

And he did.

"Keep the girls safe," he instructed Loki before taking the elevator down.

Loki sighed.

_Idiots._

"What's happening?" Jane asked, tears in her eyes. Pepper, Darcy, and Bobbi looked at Loki with similar looks in their eyes. He could tell they were seconds away from balling too. Their thoughts were giving him a headache so he tuned them out.

He wasn't the one to play hero, but...Even he didn't know what was going on.

"Let's head down to a lower level, ladies," he suggested. "One with a less amount of windows so you can be safe."

As he guided the girls into the elevator, he looked behind himself before raising a hand; and with a simple wave, the shards of glass repaired themselves in the empty space that used to be the window.

Elevator closing behind him, he randomly selected a lower floor before he turned his back facing the Midgardians behind him. One of them gripped his hand in utter fear, but also seeking comfort.

He didn't have to read her mind to know who it was.

* * *

Steve had taken his motorcycle; actually, he rarely used it, and it was pretty old-school compared to motorcycles he saw other teens ride on. But he was glad he had brought it with him.

He followed the sound of Bruce's echoing roars, seeing the occasional footprint in the street, and the trail led him to Times Square. Hopping off his motorcycle, he crouched low, finding an abandoned taxi and hiding behind it, peeping his head around it to observe the scene before him. Citizens were already running away from the scene.

Bruce growled as the dogs circled around him like wolves, and he tensed up, teeth bared and gritted. He let out a roar in warning, before one of the dogs attacked, chewing on his neck. Another latched onto his leg while the last attacked his middle.

Steve gasped at what he was seeing. Bruce threw the one off his neck, kicking the other off his foot, and grabbed the last before smashing its head repeatedly against the ground.

_This is not normal..._Steve thought.

_But you're not normal either..._a faint voice spoke in his head. _You were given the serum for a reason...use it._

Maybe the small voice in his head was right. He was strongly opposed to bullying and now that he was bigger and stronger...he could use it to his advantage. He could help people.

Whatever that meant...

The sound of something quickly charging had Steve's head snap up, bringing him out of his thoughts. A hooded male flew into the scene, the palms and bottoms of his hands glowing, something red and gold covering his hands and feet. Beams of light shot out of his hands, hitting the dogs as they ganged on Bruce, and it caught their attention.

Including Bruce's. While he was taken over by blinding rage, he instinctively knew that this flying person was there to help him, even though Bruce couldn't see his face.

Steve spotted another pack of the mutated mutts come out from the alleys, prowling towards them. As they began to charge, lightning struck five down just as a guy in a red hood slammed into the ground, hammer still in hand as he got to his feet; he became engaged in the fight as well. Arrows hit at least two of them, coming from above, and Steve looked up as a silhouette leaned back from view from where he stood on a building above.

Okay, he had to act now. He stood up straight, and one of the mutts noticed him, automatically tearing after the blonde. Gulping, Steve looked around until he got an idea. He grabbed one of the taxi doors by its loose hinges and yanked until it tore. He then held it in front of him like a shield as he felt the creature collide with him head-on. Exerting all his strength, he pushed back against the strong force, feeling the muscles in his arm flex as hard as they could go until he used his body weight and shook the dog off. Using the door as a boost, he brought his fist around and punched the mutt in the side of its neck.

Steve ran closer to where the fight was. Arrows still flew, lightning was still striking and the hammer was of a stronger use than it looked, and beams were still shot from where the person hovered in the air. Steve wasn't exactly properly trained, but he did go with his instincts. Despite looking kind of ridiculous while holding a cab door, he found himself feeling more alive and full of energy because of the adrenaline. He threw punches, jumped, kicked, and even flipped a few times.

If the mutts were completely destroyed, they would explode and green goop would fly everywhere.

This, of course, was kinda gross.

Steve felt teeth grind down into his skin and he yelled, trying to shake off the lethal canine. It just wouldn't let go. If someone didn't come to his aid now, he was in trouble. Because if he was weakened, if the smallest bit of blood was spilled, the other mutts would notice and attack him all at once. This happened to Bruce, but since he was bigger, he recovered quickly.

Steve probably wouldn't be so lucky.

A smaller, slender body ran into the street, dressed in all black, hood over her head and pistols in their holsters on her hips. Using Bruce's back as a leverage, she ran up his backside, hopping over his shoulders and twisting sideways in the air as she drew out her guns, pointing them directly in Steve's direction.

Time seemed to slow down for Steve as a familiar set of green eyes met his for the briefest moment, closing his eyes when he heard several gunshots fired. When the pressure on his arm slackened, he opened his eyes and stood up straight. The mutt lay in a heap at his feet.

Steve looked at the hooded figure who he took to be female, but she was already in the fight. He watched her for a bit, briefly distracted, but was glad that he was. She was a very experienced fighter, from using her guns to just her hands. But then at least five of them ganged up on her, and she looked around at all of them, head twisting back and forth repeatedly. She needed help.

Picking up his 'shield', which he had dropped, Steve closed his eyes for the quickest prayer before he opened them again.

"Batter up," he whispered, then reared back before throwing the taxi door as hard as he could. It twisted as it soared across the way, cutting several mutts in its wake, and knocking out the five mutts that surrounded the female. The female looked up, their eyes meeting again, and mutually nodding at each other.

The archer that was shooting before jumped down from out of nowhere and ran into the battle grounds, shooting arrow after arrow. How many arrows did he have?

Doesn't matter.

The six worked together as a team, wordlessly protecting each other when needed. Steve worked mostly with the female and archer, Bruce working with the flying person and hammer guy. The male who spent the majority of his time in the air, landed on the ground and shot his beams at Steve's new shield (which was a normal car door now), and Steve had it angled in a way so the beams bounced off the door and hit the other mutts.

"Bruce!" the guy said, pointing to one of the tallest buildings, and Bruce looked up while the others automatically recognized Tony's voice.

Bruce looked up sharply and saw what they all did. David and Betty, standing at the edge of the narrow rooftop, David grimacing and Betty sobbing. David, seeing that he better retreat before more "help" arrived, smiled evily at his son.

"Another time, Bruce," he said before letting Betty drop.

"No!" Steve and Tony exclaimed.

But Bruce was already running. He pushed himself hard off the ground, nearly flying into the air towards the falling and screaming brunette. Catching her in his arms before her head could make sickening contact with the street, Bruce cradled her bridal style as he landed on his feet, a little uneasy from the beatings he had endured.

Bruce was still then, and it almost looked like smoke was arising from The Other Guy as he began transforming again. This time, in reverse. He shrunk in size, oversized muscles slackening and becoming smaller, height coming down back to his normal 5'7, and skin paling.

Bruce turned around, strength beginning to weaken as he tried to hold Betty in his arms. He was covered in sweat, a scar here and there, dark purple pants looking more ruined than ever, hair hanging in his face. He fell to his knees, hugging Betty to him as the others slowly approached him. The girl in his embrace was unconscious. For the moment being...

"What just happened?" said Steve, removing his hood. The others did the same. Clint, Thor, Tony, and Natasha, who was standing next to him, looked as equally battered as he did, and also just as curious as they all observed each other.

"I'd like to ask you all the same question," a voice said from behind Bruce, causing the six teens to look up in shock.

Standing there was an African American guy with an eye patch, dressed in black clothes and looking extremely intimidating.

"Who are you?" Bruce panted.

"Bruce, he's _the spy_," Tony whispered, and his friends heard him too. "His secrets have secrets."

"My name is Nick Fury," the man said. "Welcome to SHIELD."


End file.
